The Elemental Secret
by TheTalkingWalking
Summary: Morganna "Morgan" Holland was your typical 'get by on her own' type of girl. Key word: Was. After her mother practically forced her to move from her home town to Mystic Falls, Morgan uncovered the old and new secrets of the town, as well as the secret of her own family line... (Eventual Kol/OC)
1. My Life in a Nutshell

**My Life in a Nutshell**

After living with _my_ mother for 17 years (in two days, 18), you learn how to be...an individual. I grew up on the outskirts of Charlotte, North Carolina. My life was normal, I guess, but in some ways it was so different. My father died when I was 11 and my Mom went off the deep end. For about 4 months after he died, she became depressed and wouldn't leave her room. Bearing in mind that I was 11, I had to take food to her and go to the grocery store myself, which made me get really weird looks. After them 4 months, she started drinking and drinking and drinking and smoking. She'd never be in the house and she would just leave me on my own. It was a struggle, but after the first year, I adapted and got used to it. My day's were quick...

Up at 6:45

Get ready & that stuff for 7:30.

School starts at 8:00

School finished at 3:45

Got home at 4:15

Homework till 6:00

Make my dinner 6:10

Then do nothing until I went to sleep. I never had any friends and it became a routine. The only exceptions were summers (like now) and spring breaks. I usually tried to get a job or I had to stay inside which was insanely boring. My mom had a job, but she barely ever worked. I don't even know how she managed to keep the job, but I was convinced that she was sleeping with her boss so he wouldn't sack her. Other than when she talked to me, I ignored her. That was my life. It was easy and I could do it.

One day I was walking home from the job that I had at the nearby coffee shop and I got a text from my mom telling me to 'get home, because its urgent'. Sometimes I wondered why I even had a phone because no one texted me but my mom. I didn't run home or anything, I just took my time like normal. I got home around 20 minutes after I received the text and my mother was not pleased...yeah...I just strolled in and put my bag on the side,

"Where have you been?!" She screamed, I swear Mr Lothario down the street could probably hear her. Her hands were on her hips and she had her eyebrows raised. For once, she didn't have scruffy hair or smudged make up or ripped clothes. Her hair was brushed and looked like she had straightened it, she actually had decent make up and was wearing jeans, a burgundy vest top and boots. We could have pretty much be wearing the same thing, although I had a black jacket on, my vest top was light blue (which matched my eyes) and I was wearing sneakers. People said that I looked like my Mom, with my bright blue eyes and my pale complexion., but I also looked like my dad with my oval face and my dark hair colour.

"Work..." I said with uncertainty, "...Finally got off the liquor long enough, mom?" I then asked sarcastically,

"You should seriously mind your attitude with me little girl!"

"Why? Because for two minutes in 6, nearly 7, years you decided to be my mom?! I'm not a little girl! I've been looking after myself for years while you drank and drank and drank!" I told her angrily, I wasn't shouting though. I wanted to cry, but I bit my lip and kept it all in, "I get it! Okay?! I get it! Dad died! But I needed you, and you practically died like he did!" My voice rose a little, but I kept a calm posture by closing my hands to a fist. Mom was about to retort, but stopped and closed her mouth. A tear ran down her face and I nearly felt bad... nearly. My mom looked everywhere but at me, and vice versa,

"Well then, I just wanted to say that...well...we're moving..." I stood. My mouth wide, my eyes too. I didn't want to move, this was my home. Sure, I didn't have anyone to be here with but...

"Where too?" I asked, but it sounded a lot more sharp and spiteful then I intended it too be. She continued to look around, and in the end looked me in the eye. Her posture straightened and she pulled all of her ginger hair to one side of her head. My mother folded her arms and her brow creased,

"Where we are moving doesn't matter, Morganna-" "Morgan." "-...Morgan... We're leaving in 2 days. Start packing..." She ordered.

"Mom its my birthday in 2 days, but of course, you didn't know that!" I told her, trying to talk it out of her. My head was hurting a little from this, I hadn't talked to mom properly in a few years. It was giving me a headache as rude as it sounds. My mother scoffed,

"Happy fucking birthday!" She said sarcastically, acting as if she was trying to keep it under her breath but wanting me to hear it perfectly. Instead of arguing about it, I just turned around and walked back upstairs. Grabbing a few boxes and a suitcase that were next to the stairs on the way up, I stormed into my room and sighed. Things were not going to get better...

**..~-0-0-~..**

The next two days weren't even that bad. I managed to pack and help mom put most of the furniture in the moving van. I still hadn't figured out where we were moving too, and honestly I didn't want to. I would find out when we got there anyway. The moving van said it would take them about 4 hours to get where they were going, and honestly I thought we were staying in the state...until my mom told me we were moving to Virginia...yay!

The worst birthday ever started now. We set off in the car that used to belong to my dad, suitcases in the back and a few small boxes, it was the most awkward drive ever!

We didn't say a word to each other (unless you count my mom asking me what I wanted from McDonalds!) and she didn't put the radio on so it was complete and utter silence, as if she was trying to prove a point. I realised I'd had enough when I plugged in my headphones and started listening to some music. I looked out to window as a new song came on and silently knew that this new town would just be the same as the other one. No friends, alcoholic mom etc. Mom tapped me and told me we were nearly there just as we drove past an old looking sign, which I couldn't read because I saw it just as she drove past. It was dark out, at 10pm and you couldn't see anything. It was so creepy. We drove past a big house, like a big house, that was lit up light a lightning bolt. I think it was party because there were cars and people everywhere; honestly it looked like three people, a man in normal clothes with a beard, a boy (could I say man?) in all black clothing, and a girl (who looked about 18), in a white dress were staring right at us. Oh god, this town already seems off...

"What is that place?" I whispered, but Mom heard me and looked towards it. She scoffed silently, then turned her head back to the road,

"The Salvatore Boarding House." My eyebrows furrowed as she answered almost immediately,

"How do you know that?"

"I did my research..." Okay, now my own mom was looking sketchy... That was such a lie and I could tell when people lied, her more than anyone. Her eyes flickered down and she didn't look at me.

**..~-0-0-~..**

As soon as we arrived at our new house, I was instantly wonderstruck. Where on earth my mother had gotten the money for this house I don't even know. We stepped in, and it already had some furniture, which all looked pretty decent. There was a hall that went from the front doors straight to the back doors. A staircase straight ahead of me, they went a bit up straight in front of me, then turned left. It seemed like the lounge and the hall were pretty much the same room, while the kitchen was connected by arches and the bathroom to the right of me (with it open) had a door.

"Mom...where did you get the money for this...?" I asked, both amazed but a little uncertain. Again, I could tell that she was lying and she repeated her actions. Not looking at me, and her eyes flickering down,

"Inheritance." She said, not looking at me and going straight to the lounge.

"Who died?" I asked rhetorically, and immediately felt bad when mom stiffened. I shook myself off and looked at her, "Where's my room?" I asked her, trying to make an effort after bursting out on her two days ago. Again, she didn't look at me. Just went straight to couch and plopped down as if she had been here her whole life. The boxes full of stuff were already here, but mine were missing,

"Upstairs."

"Where are the boxes for my room?"

"In your room."

That's all I got out of her, I walked to the stairs and went straight up them, practically running. I quickly found my room at the end of the hall. It wasn't hard, and this house had like 2 spare rooms. I saw my moms, which had a burgundy/cream colour scheme, the spare rooms both had a simple white/cream/brown colour scheme, then mine at the end had a bed, draws and all the furniture dumped in the middle. The boxes were stacked up against the wall and I sighed immediately. It would take me two days just to sort this out! The bed had simple bedding on it and I didn't even change before jumping in the bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**So, I'd say that Morgan is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario and Kol won't be in for about 9-10 chapters, just for a lead up. I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Review?**


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Welcome to Mystic Falls**

Waking up, I expected to be back in my room in North Carolina. I expected to be home...but I was in a town I hadn't even known the name of. It was summer, I had no job and it was Saturday, so I decided this would be the day I would find out where I was, and what this place was like. I spent about 2 minutes getting ready and changed into my ripped jeans, red tank top and my old battered sneakers that I wore everywhere. I didn't even eat. My mom was already up, not drunk and passed out like I had expected her to be. She was in a posh suit and I was here in my tattered clothes. When I walked into the living room, she stared at me up and down with an unimpressed look on her face,

"Go and change!" My mother ordered and I scoffed,

"I would, Really(!) But this is all I practically own. Jeans and tank tops and this stupid black jacket." No more questions were asked and she didn't shout at me as I stormed out the door. I was in a neighbourhood of sorts, and I figured it wouldn't be hard finding my way around. Turning my head to the right, I saw a girl with straight brown hair, olive skin and wearing simple clothes. She seemed like the type of girl that you would be friends with, but had a billion boys fighting over her. The girl looked around my age, and every so often would look around while she was texting as if she was watching out for someone. I furrowed my eyes as she turned her head towards me and mimicked my actions. We practically stared each other down, before she came over and smiled with a smile that seemed to be rehearsed,

"Hi...I'm Elena Gilbert! You must be new!" She said in a happy voice, reaching her hand out. I forced a timid smile out and shook the hand as she smiled. Not meaning to sound weird, but god she literally looked perfect,

"Morganna Holland, but call me Morgan. Morganna's the name my mother gave me..." My answer seemed to shock her a bit, her smile faltering slightly. You wouldn't have been able to see it if you weren't me,

"Well Morgan...welcome to Mystic Falls. I have to go, but we should meet later! We could be friends..." It sounded a bit more like a question, but I nodded a bit unenthusiastically. Looking at the girl, I could immediately tell that she was hiding something, but I didn't dwell on it and instead let her leave. She rushed to her car and drove off.

Mystic Falls... I had never heard of such a place. It must be a small town, and I knew full well we were in Virginia.

I had my own 2006 Mini Cooper S Convertible that I had bought myself after I took money from my mom (I knew I shouldn't but she wasn't spending it), payed for driving lessons, took more money, bought the car and continued to drive.

Mixing any money my dad had left me (which was ALL of it), most of the money I took from my mom that she got payed but never spent (well, never spent on alcohol) and any money I've made from spring/summer jobs (putting it all into my account)...I had a hefty sum... not joking, I had around 500,000-800,000 dollars...maybe more. I didn't really check any more.

I hopped into my car and followed where Elena's car had gone, until I ended up in what seemed to be a town square. The town looked pretty normal and I drove around, about 40 billion times, and eventually pulled up outside some place...I had to start somewhere. This place was called Mystic Grill, and as soon as I stepped in, a lot of eyes went on me. I think they were supposed to glance, but because I was knew, they immediately stared. I let my head drop and my hair cover my face as I walked straight to the bar,

"I'll have bourbon." I said to the guy behind the bar. He seemed like he was still in high school, and was about 16. His hair was a little messy, and not going to lie the guy had muscles, well growing muscles.

"Are you even old enough to handle bourbon?"

"Are you even old enough to be working at a bar?" I asked sarcastically, but he just rolled his eyes and waited. In the end I gave up, "Does it matter?"

The boy laughed a little, then nodded. I rolled my eyes and didn't even tell him my age. I just asked for lemonade and left it at that, but I made sure to ask for extra ice and lemons just to annoy him, which it didn't look like it did. I felt kind of singled out, a people would stare at me every two minutes...very annoying by the way. Behind the counter, the boy that was speaking to me, continued to look at me,

"Got anything better to do then to look at me?" I spat, I wasn't used to...socialization...I guess,

"No...just haven't seen you around here..you knew?" I laughed a little and nodded,

"Guilty." I held my hand up as if I was surrendering,

"Jeremy...Jeremy Gilbert." He held his hand out for me. I told him my name, Morgan Holland, and he nodded at me, then went back to his work. I sat there, but not bored. I was used to doing this stuff by myself, because getting attached had consequences. I knew that. I kind of lied when I said that I had no friends. When I was 15, I becamefriends with someone who had moved near to me and went to the same school as me. Her name was Alice White. She was an only child, just like me, and had lost her mother (even though I had lost my dad) which was somewhat like me. We got along great. One day, after school, I went by her house. We went up to her room and sat doing Math homework...

******..~*Flashback: 2 and a 1/2 Years Ago*~..**

"Watch this..." Alice said, smirking slightly. I furrowed by eyebrows and laughed slightly, pushing my maths book off my lap and dropping my hands onto my lap. I laughed slightly and ushered for her to go on. She pushed her eyebrows together in concentration and started moving her hands weirdly. I then looked at her confused and had no idea what she was trying to do,

"What're you-" "SHH!" She said, nudging me and then looking at me with a 'seriously?' look, "You made me lose my concentration!"

"Sorry!" I apologised, holding my hands up in defeat, but still laughing. Alice picked up her pillow and smacked me with it, which I retaliated with picked up the other pillow and hit her with it. A pillow fight, well, is a pillow fight. We continued to hit each other, then one of the pillows split and the feathers went everywhere. We jumped on the bed and fell down with a flop. Our laughter soon died down and we heard footsteps,

"Girls! Is everything okay?" Alice's dad shouted walking in. He looked at all the feathers from the pillows and laughed. We were about to apologise, but he held his finger up, "Don't want to know..."

"OKAY!" We shouted in unison, and laughed again. Alice sat up, and with a not so serious look on her face, she stared at me,

"Okay, we are going to do this correctly..." Again, Alice closed her eyes and started to move her hands. The feathers started to move higher and higher...just as my eyes got wider and wider,

"Oh my god..." I whispered, and Alice opened her eyes with a smile. I couldn't help but stare at the feathers around me,

"I know right! This is-" Before Alice could finish. The feathers all burst into flames. Alice screamed and tried to put them out, but it just resulted in a bigger fire. We needed to leave,

"We've-cough-got to go!" The air was starting to get to me, and suddenly, the fire had split us up. Alice on one side, me on the other. My eyes got even wider, and she stared at me. I tried to get her to pull through, but she wouldn't,

"GO, Morgan, GO! Now!" She screamed.

"What about you?" Alice shrugged and looked around to try and find a way out. Her eyes lingered on the window,

"I'll take the window! Go!" Her eyes turned blue and it scared me for some reason, yeah, the whole house was burning down and I was scared about someone's eyes changing. I bolted out the room and tried to find a way out, but I was panicking, so I got lost. I completely forgot about saving anyone, I completely forgot about saving her Dad and I ran out the house. A little deja'vu hit me and I cried as the house started to burn down around me. Alice's dad stood, opposite to me, us separated by a line of fire. His eyes were pleading and scared, as if he was begging for me to help him,

"I'm sorry." I said, but it could have just been mouthed. I heard him scream as I stumbled through the front door. I saw the trucks and the ambulances already heading down to the detached house, police circling it, trying to hold people back. A lot of people stood around staring, and reached out to help me, but knowing full well they couldn't get through the barrier. I started to walk forward, but the smoke had hit me harder then I thought...

Then I blacked out.

**********..~*Present Time*~..**

My head hurt as I thought of the memory. That night was haunting, and I blamed myself for the entire thing. I could have helped her, I could have helped her dad...but I didn't. I looked around, and Jeremy noticed my face,

"Are you okay?" I didn't reply. I dropped my head without an answer and thought back to earlier,

"Are you, by any chance, related to Elena Gilbert?" When I asked this. Jeremy's face instantly tightened up and got really cautious. His posture seemed to change as if he was feeling threatened in any way,

"Yeah... why?"

"I met her this morning, I think we're neighbours..." I hesitated a minute, then Jeremy instantly calmed down,

"Oh right..." We left it at that. There was nothing to say after that. I finished my drink rather quickly and the time wasn't flying. I had only been at the grill for like 10 minutes and I was already bored. I turned around and saw Elena and some guy sat, at a booth, obviously deep in conversation. I debated on whether or not to go over there, but eventually, I concluded that I shouldn't and I walked out of the grill just as Elena walked away from the guy.

I spent the rest of the day just walking around, keeping myself occupied...just like any normal day.

I arrived home late. I had already eaten and I didn't want to see my mom, but unfortunately for me, as soon as I walked in, she was in my face. I blocked her out and didn't say anything as she shouted at me, asking why I was late home or whatever. I just ran past her and straight up to my room and she seemed to give up. I realised that all my stuff had been unpacked, and my room was very much...clean. I hadn't done this...my mother must have to try and bribe me. I just left it and changed into my pajamas, flopping into bed and falling asleep. Just like last night, just like any night would be from this day forward.

It was just a normal town.


	3. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

About a week had passed and I hadn't said a word to my mother. About a week had passed since my birthday (I had got one happy birthday from my mother, and that was sarcastic) All I knew is that I was starting school in a few days. It was honestly the most boring week ever...but during this week I had managed to paint the walls in my room to a mauve colour so it wasn't all plain, I had managed to find out where the local school was (which my mother final enrolled me in...senior year for the win! Sarcasm, by the way.) and where all the cafes and book shops were. I hadn't bothered with the clothes shops or the spas or all that because I simply don't go to them. Elena had said hi to me a few times, when I saw her and I spoke to Jeremy when I went to the grill... Jeremy also introduced me to Matt, who was really nice actually. He gave me bourbon and promised not to tell!

It kind of surprised me when Elena invited me to Senior Prank Night. I hadn't met anyone at this school, so I had no idea why I was going. Elena told me she wanted me to go because 'her best friend was forcing her to go'. I asked her why that involved me...and she said she wants me too meet them.

Elena showed up just before we had to go and she had offered to drive. It wasn't an awkward drive, actually, we talked about why I had moved here, which I answered the honest truth, I didn't know. She told me how she had lost her parents to a car accident a year ago, which I apologised for, and then she told me how she had lost a her Aunt, like 2 months ago, to an animal attack (which I said sorry for again.) I told her how my dad had died when I was 11 and that my mom ignored me for 7 years. We arrived at the school and I immediately fell out of place. I honestly didn't want to be there since the minute I walked into the classroom and three people started to stare at me like I was some outsider who wasn't in on their dirty little secret,

"Guys, this is Morganna Holland." Elena introduced me, but their eyes stayed still on me. Except for this one blonde chick who smiled and jumped over like a kangaroo on crack,

"I'm Caroline! Welcome to Mystic Falls Morganna!" Caroline said, way too peppy,

"Call me Morgan, Morganna's the name my mother gave me..." I told them, sort of smiling, but more trying to stop myself from glaring. No smiles, no 'welcome!'s, nothing. They stared...just stared,

"They don't like me, because I'm not very likeable...so can I leave." I didn't really care if they liked me, I was used to having no friends so this wouldn't be any different. I turned around to go, but she just grabbed my arm and spun me around. I scowled at her, but she laughed, "Of course they do, they just don't know you. You'll be fine, trust me..." Elena then pulled me back into the classroom, where they all still stood,

"This is Bonnie and Tyler..." Elena introduced me, and Bonnie waved politely while Tyler just said 'Sup'. They had started on something and I knew that one of them were bound to tell me,

"So, Morgan," Caroline started...yay its the peppy blonde chick!,"We're going to fill this room with mouse traps..." I gave her a thumbs up, and we got too it, even though I was so not into it.

**..~-0-0-~..**

We had the lights switched off and were using torches as we place the mouse traps about...it was quite a boring thing, but if I complained, Caroline would complain. Trust me, she's scary. I hadn't really complained as such, I had just tried to get out of it. I didn't hear or see it until it happened, but the door opened, setting all the traps off and the light switched on. We stood up and looked at Matt, we were all really annoyed...he was acting like a serial killer was prowling the school or something,

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?!" Caroline shouted, "Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!"

"Well done Matt..." I said, and Matt held his hands up in defence,

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked, again not really pleased,

"Clearly." Was Matt's sarcastic reply,

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline complained, yet again. I wanted to shove duck tape over her mouth and throw her in a closet, she was cool, but really annoying,

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena said,

"I haven't even started school here yet and I'm here so you're definitely doing this." I said and Matt furrowed his eyebrows at me. I used my right hand to lean on the desk and I quickly pointed to Elena, "She made me come."

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." I wondered why for a moment. What would put them off having 'Senior Prank Night'? People at my previous school used to buzz over it and even freshman's couldn't wait for it. I, however, didn't expect me to ever go to mine... Tyler threw his hands up in defeat and grabbed a bag, Bonnie sighed and Caroline stood like her peppy self. I folded my arms and leant on one of the desks,

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie sighed,

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." " And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished, and interrupted, Caroline. I laughed a little at Caroline's face,

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." Elena smiled, as did Caroline and Tyler just sighed,

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." He headed out the room with his duffel bag on his shoulder. He walked straight past Matt and out to the corridor. Elena seemed like she was contemplating something, and she immediately followed after,

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked quickly with a timid smile on her face

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories..." Elena mocked, smiling at Caroline who returned the gesture, shouting 'I love you!'. I didn't want to be left with these people, because I simply didn't know them, so I followed saying, "I'm going too."

I walked with Elena, out of the classroom and saw Tyler plotting with some other seniors, "Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." Me and Elena both laughed and she threw an arm around me. I kind of felt uncomfortable, because I never really had a friend,

"Tyler's so happy about this prank night..." I said to no one in particular, but Elena laughed and nodded along, removing her arm to open to door. We walked through, and I honestly jumped out of my skin when someone stood in front of us. Elena's face turned very scared, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion,

"There's my girl!" He said with a very British accent. A sadistic and pissed off look on his face didn't even acknowledge me, but he looked in a way that he knew I was there,

"Klaus..." Elena whispered in a voice that could only just be heard. She grabbed my arm and spun around running, while pulling me, towards the double doors, but as soon as we walked through them, this 'Klaus' guy was directly a head of us,

"You are supposed to be dead..." This scared me, and I barely ever got scared. He said Elena's supposed to be dead...Why was Elena supposed to be dead. Klaus turned his head towards me and smirked slightly,

"Elena you made a new friend and didn't care to introduce me?"

"Leave her alone... she has nothing to do with this!" Elena said, what was this anyway?

Klaus ignored Elena and still stood facing me, "Niklaus Mikaelson...please call me Klaus." What kind of a name is Niklaus? He held his hand out for me to shake, like most people did in this town and I hesitated for a minute. I looked towards Elena, who was trying to act calm but I could see right through it,

"Morganna...but please call me Morgan." I mocked, "Morganna's the name my mother gave me." AND then like every other person in this town, he was shocked at my answer. I shook his hand and quickly pulled it away, trying to act confident, which I was not feeling because this guy was intimidating. He turned his head towards Elena, then back to me. He looked me straight in the eyes, pupils dilating, and said,

"You are going to do exactly what I say, when I say it. You're going to follow me and not resist." For some reason I felt weird. I stood still and looked between him and Elena. Klaus turned his head towards Elena, and a spiteful scowl spread across his face. "Now what are we going to do, about you?"

**..~-0-0-~..**

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus was dragging Elena along, and for some reason, I felt obliged to follow. Klaus is a hybrid? What kind of hybrid? I was so confused,

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Okay, something is seriously not right here! Klaus killed Elena?

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer...besides...your new friend here might enjoy a little explanation because obviously she doesn't know anything right?" Klaus sniggered, grabbing Elena by the waist and dragging her into the gym. Again, I continued to follow...no matter how many times I tried to turn around, I couldn't. We walked in and there were students placing cups everywhere and filling them with a liquid. Not the worst prank ever, if I do say so myself,

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus said in an american accent that was, might I add, the worst one ever,

"That is the worst accent ever Klaus..." I said, finally being able to stop. I folded my arms and stood next to Elena because I still couldn't go far. He completely ignored me and looked towards two students who were about to leave,

"You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" The girl, whose name I didn't know, asked,

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Repeating what he did with me, he stared into her eyes and she went into a trance, "Lift your foot up, please, Dana... If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus told the next person. I stood, confused and I turned my head to Elena,

"How does he do that?" I asked her and, just as she was about to answer, Klaus stepped in, letting go of Elena as an amused smirk came upon his face,

"A form of mind compulsion love, that's how you were following me and unable to leave.."

"Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena practically begged,

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do."

**..~-0-0-~..**

"Keep it up!" Klaus laughed, of course more of a sarcastic laugh, towards Dana. This was getting old very fast. Klaus finally let me out of my 'following him' stage and I could finally move around freely, however I couldn't leave the room. I ran a few laps, sat down, I even debated on knocking over some of the cups, but I couldn't be bothered, so instead, I led down on the floor looking up to the top of the gym as Elena stood next to where I was. Klaus had been annoying Elena about some guy...Steve, Stephen, Stefan!**  
**

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena panicked. I rolled my eyes and finally stood up folding my arms. I might not have seemed like it, but inside I was absolutely pissing myself. I was actually scared and I couldn't do anything. Crying makes you weak, talking makes you gobby, so I tried to keep my mouth shut,

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus told her,

"Who is Stefan?" I finally asked, standing up.

"Elena's vampire boyfriend, love." Klaus said, his head turning towards me and smirking. Vampires? Vampires don't exist! Which was what I was going to say out loud, until Bonnie and Matt walked in, both laughing to each other. Elena, obviously not happy that they had walked in, starting panicking,

"Bonnie, get out of here!" She screamed, and Bonnie's face twisted. Klaus did some speedy thing over to her and Bonnie jumped out of her skin,

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started...Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Dana practically fell down and Chad caught her. The two sat on the floor and I felt really bad for them, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asked Bonnie and I furrowed my eyebrows. Still walking around alive? Seriously. Klaus killed Elena, I'm sure of it,

"How can Bonnie be the reason that Elena escaped death?" I shouted over,

"She's a witch, sweetheart...now..am I right or not?" Klaus said and then asked Bonnie, he didn't even turn his head round to talk to me. Rude. But a witch? They exist...really? For a second, I wondered if this was all a dream...then Bonnie interrupted my thoughts,

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Wow...Bonnie had guts,

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Suddenly, a blond girl walked in holding onto Tyler, well more like gripping and dragging Tyler. I wanted to know what the heck was going on here... Well, this girl, I knew that she would know Klaus is some way. Not going to lie, she was very pretty, with short blonde hair and dressed more stylish then the rest of us,

"Get off of me!" I heard Tyler shout at her,

"Hush now." Another British accent...were her and Klaus related?

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah-" Well, that's a yes, "-Word of warning... She can be quite mean.." Klaus smirked, but Rebekah looked quite pissed,

"Don't be an arse." Rebekah scolded and shoved Tyler towards Klaus, who roughly grabbed him. I was freaking out a little because...well...seriously?! _Vampire_ boyfriend? Hybrids?! Witch?! What the heck is up with these people...is this a prank?

" I'm going to make this very simple..." Klaus started, dragging Tyler over to stand infront of us all. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Then Klaus bit open his wrist showing no pain and shoved it to Tyler's mouth. I could tell, from everyone's reactions around me that this wasn't good, but it looked kind of gross. Tyler tried to resist, but it looked like he was loosing...by a lot, " I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry."

Klaus snapped his neck.

Klaus snapped Tyler's neck.

Oh my.

Klaus and Rebekah, who had her hands on her hips, stood smiling. My eyes went wide and they started to tear up...Matt and Elena and Bonnie all stood shocked and Matt was clearly upset. A hand flew over my mouth and I was so disgusted with Klaus. We didn't even realise the siblings move over to sit at the bleachers. I knelt down beside Tyler, as did Matt while Bonnie and Elena stood around him. Dana and Chad were both practically cuddling while Dana cried and they were both clearly shocked,

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire..." Elena said as if it was an everyday thing, holding onto my shoulders. I stayed sat down on my knees as some tears started to break free. I barely knew the guy but no one deserved to die. Compared to everyone else, I was freaking out big time...they were upset, I could tell. Tyler was going to come back though...as a vampire. It was weird, I think I was more upset over the fact that all this had been piled onto me at once.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not..." Klaus patronized and walked over, Rebekah following like a lap dog. He grabbed Elena's right arm and held onto it, which earned a gasp from her,"I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping.",

"Can I leave?...I have no idea what's going on!" I asked, my voice a little loud. I had dried my tears and I stood up. My body felt numb.

"Morgan calm down its oka-" Matt tried to console me, but didn't take a step towards me, as if he was scared he would die if he moved once. I interrupted Matt, folding my arms. I was more angry then anything and I had no idea what to do, "No! Its not okay! I don't even know what's happening, okay?! All this talk about Vampires, Hybrids, Witches which...might I add...are ALL fairytale's so I want to know what the HECK is going on! A crazy guy who claims he's a hybrid starts speeding around, feeding people his blood and 'compelling me'-" I used my fingers to create quotations, "-then his crazy sister starts dragging people. I find out the only friend I've ever had has a vampire boyfriend...someone who I've never talked to is a witch and I don't even know what he is!" I pointed to Tyler. Matt, Bonnie and Elena stood very shocked at my outburst, while Rebekah and Klaus stood amused. I hadn't realised that I had been so loud so I stopped for a moment. Nobody said anything to me, they just stood there. I fell back onto my knees next to Tyler's body,

"Well...get to it." Klaus ordered to Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head slightly towards Elena...who then nodded her head. Bonnie grabbed Matt and the two ran out of the gym. I sat of the floor next to Tyler and I noticed Rebekah start to move around Elena,

"So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah said with complete venom in her voice and a smirk started to form. Elena's a doppelgänger? A doppelgänger is a copy of a living person... I'm so confused but I felt like a ton of bricks had been loaded onto my shoulder,

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus systematized and Rebekah rolled her eyes out the way. I was sat on the left of Tyler, so I watched as Rebekah moved around him and dragged him out by his hand,

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus whispered in Elena's ear, and then let go of her and walked over to me. He held out a hand for me to get up and I hesitantly took it, not wanting to die anytime soon,

"So...what do we do with you." Klaus asked rhetorically. I saw Elena tense a little from over Klaus' shoulder. I was incredibly intimidated so I acted like I wasn't,

"What are you going to do with me?" I said confidently back. Elena was a little shocked at my answer. Klaus looked a little amused for a moment then his face went immediately serious. I didn't stop. "I have one question though..." I said, holding my finger up, "Why do you need Tyler?"

"He's a werewolf, love, I need werewolves to create hybrids...you're born a werewolf, you cannot be born a vampire." Klaus said,

"So werewolves, witches, vampires, hybrids, doppelgängers..." I could tell that Elena hoped I didn't pick up that part, "They all exist?"

All Klaus did was smirk.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I didn't know how long had passed. All I know is that somehow, Klaus ended up on the bleachers, Elena was comforting Dana and Chad after I told her to just leave me too it, and I sat a distance away hugging my legs and resting my head on my knees. I realised that I was really thirsty for some reason, but I was too scared to say anything,

"Stefan..." I heard Elena say and I recognised that name. My head shot up towards a guy, who looked around 17, walking into the gym. He had a strong jaw, pale complexion and a broad forehead. He was, to say, classically handsome...you couldn't deny that,

"Klaus." Was all he said, and completely ignored Elena, who was slowly standing up.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked, more quietly, less harsh, but sarcastically,

"I came to ask for your forgiveness..." Klaus' mouth twitched up a little, and Stefan continued. "And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus seemed actually hurt. I kind of felt bad for him, but I also hated him with a passion,

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Vampire boyfriend, huh? Doesn't seem like much of a boyfriend. Stefan glared at Elena, who looked visibly hurt. Klaus smirked a little and jumped down from the bleachers and over to Elena,

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." Klaus ordered Stefan, who was hesitating. Dana and Chad stood up quickly, stumbling a little as fear clouded their faces, "What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus' smirk returned and he slowly turned his head over to them. I knew that Klaus meant Dana and Chad but somehow I knew that Stefan wouldn't do it if he could help it.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena couldn't finish because Klaus hit head across the face. I stood up and immediately ran over to Elena, who was struggling to get up. I could hear Klaus and Stefan talking in the background, but I was dead set on sorting Elena out,

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus held Stefan by his neck,

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Okay, I take it back, Stefan isn't the worst boyfriend ever. He obviously loves her,

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus grabbed Stefan and held him, looking into his eyes and I knew exactly what was about to happen, "Stop fighting." Klaus compelled and Stefan panicked,

"Don't do this, don't do this." He protested,

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't...Don't..."

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compelled. I instantly felt bad for him. Elena whispered out, but I could tell that she was having trouble moving because of what Klaus did. I stayed next to her and held onto her as she nearly fell again. Stefan wasn't really paying attention, "Now kill them. Ripper." That's when Stefan sped over to Dana and sucked her dry. Next was Chad...make that three people that have died today...well two if you think about Tyler coming back. Klaus knelt down next to us and Elena was obviously very disgusted,

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus said for no reason. I scoffed a little then turned my head around,

"No. You did this to him." Elena said, and I agreed,

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus was obviously very pleased with what he had done, smirking constantly. Stefan's head then turned to me, and he looked hungry.

"What about her?" He asked. Klaus looked at me, then back at Stefan. Klaus was trying to think, but I hoped to god that I would live. I'd rather know all of this, then die. Tonight had been a long night, I didn't even know what time it was but all I knew is that in a few hours I had met people, been compelled, cried, shouted and seen three people die. I felt great! (Note the sarcasm),

"Leave her...for now." Klaus smirked. The three of us stood up, Elena with an unreadable expression, Klaus...well I couldn't even see him, and I just continued to keep my expression straight. Suddenly Rebekah came storming in, obviously not pleased and storming over to Elena,

"Where is it?!...Where's my necklace?" She asked, not so kindly,

"What are you talking about? Klaus asked, sort of sighing but more confused,

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah stormed up and stood next to Klaus. She handed him a phone and Klaus zoomed in on a picture that I couldn't see. Rebekah stood glaring and couldn't wait to take a strike at Elena,

"Well, well. More lies." There's that smirk,

"Where...is it?" Rebekah demanded quietly and threatening,

"I don't have it any more." Elena denied and Rebekah was not pleased,

"You're lying!" Rebekah then jumped forward and grabbed Elena, biting her. I jumped back a little a nearly screamed. Klaus dragged Rebekah off of Elena, and I saw Stefan nearly go for Rebekah too,

"Knock it off!"

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik! Or, I'll go for the human that is stood next to her!" Rebekah grabbed my arms and I started to scream, but she threw her hand over my mouth. I saw Elena on the floor, holding onto her neck,

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus asked. His voice was quiet, but very intimidating,

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena told him. I had no idea who Katherine was, and I couldn't ask because of this stupid blonde's hand over my mouth. Okay, she's not stupid...but still,

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus said. He walked through, knocking some of the cups over and he flicked a switch that turned on the timer, "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena... and then Morgan. You know you want to." Klaus tempted Stefan,

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena screamed, but yes, I still had Rebekah's hand over my mouth. But seconds later, she dropped, well threw, me on the floor. I let myself breath a bit, and Klaus and Rebekah left the gym,

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine and Morgan can't leave so.." Klaus didn't finish, him and Rebekah just left the gym,

"Well this is fun isn't it..." I said out loud, but not amused.

**..~-0-0-~..**

After 14 minutes, Elena and Stefan were trying to find ways to stop Stefan from feeding on them, but I had also learned quite a bit of valuable information. So, Klaus is a newly turned hybrid and an Original vampire, as is Rebekah, but she's not a hybrid. I learnt that they also have a brother Elijah, but I didn't get any more out of them because it was all pretty rushed. I learnt that Elena is a doppleganger and her blood is needed to break the curse that made Klaus' werewolf side dormant...but Elena lived because of Bonnie so Klaus can't make hybrids...I think. Apparently there is a lot more, but then Elena and Stefan started to try and stop Stefan from feeding on the both of us,

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible." Elena brought up,

" Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." Stefan said sarcastically. I was freaking out more and more as the clock went down and down and down by each second,

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from us..." Elena said,

"WHAT?!" I shouted,

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you two. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop!" Stefan shouted. I was sat on the floor listening to them bicker because I didn't want to admit it, but I had given up...I was going to die.

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena was trying to convince him, but it wasn't working,

"Why, because I love you?"

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena said. She sounded, and looked like she was about to cry, but I knew full well that she was not going to give up on Stefan,

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." Stefan practically whispered. Stefan then turned his head towards me and where I was sat,

"What do I do about you? I don't even know you...no offence.." He said,

"None taken...just...listen to Elena. If you love her, you won't kill me." We had five minutes. But I knew in five minutes I would be dead.

**..~-0-0-~..**

16 seconds. 16 fucking seconds...15...14...13, I had given up.

"Elena, Morgan, you're going to have run."

"But Klaus said that if I run..." "I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way." Stefan interrupted her. Elena was shaking and Stefan was sweating. Obviously, the worst day ever.

"Stefan, I can't leave...Klaus compelled me to stay in here, and he didn't drop the compulsion." I told him, dropping my head,

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight!" Elena started but the buzzer went off and my face turned pale, "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." It wasn't working. Stefan was obviously used every bone in his body to not attack us,

"I can't hold it." Stefan sped over to Elena, who screamed, and grabbed onto a post. My body tensed and I had no idea what to do. I couldn't leave. My face scrunched up and I blinked,"Elena, run! Go!" Elena grabbed me dragging me out of the gym...

"Elena I can't leave the-" I just walked out of it, "-gym." We ran through all the doors we had come through originally. I didn't even take a look behind me to see what Stefan was doing, but I knew he was following us and trying to restrain himself at the same time. WE picked up our pace while trying to get through each door. We then ran through some double doors and stood behind them, stopping them from being opened. I stared out the window of the door, watching for Stefan as Elena turned around, trying to catch her breath. I felt Elena tense again from her hand that was latched onto my arm and I turned around too,

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Ahh...great. You again." I said, then realised how out of breath I was. Klaus sarcastically laughed a little, then scowled,

"You talk to much."

Then it went black.

**z..~-0-0-~..**

I woke up, my head banging and my body felt droopy. I was about to stand up, but a loud voice knocked me down,

"TURN IT OFF!" I heard Klaus shout. It scared me a little and I fell back. Elena came over and held onto my arm to steady me, quite surprised that I was up... but I wanted to help her, she looked like she was about to cry. Stefan's face changed a little, his eyes fell and his face lost all emotion,

"What's happened?" I whispered and Elena stared wide eyed at the two vampires,

"He turned his humanity off...because Klaus compelled him." Elena told me. I finally stood up so that I could see what was going on and Klaus had let Stefan stand up on his own. Stefan looked...well I couldn't say what he looked because he didn't 'look' anything.

"What did you do?" Elena whispered,

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus whispered back. Then focused his attention on Stefan, "Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelgänger's neck?" I didn't have time to see what would happen, because Klaus sped and stood infront of me. His eyes starting to move around my face, as if he was observing me,

"Now, I would like to know, why you're still alive." Klaus said. then dragged me out of the cafeteria. I heard a faint scream as we left, and a small sob escaped my lips. We walked into the classroom that Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah were in. My arm started to cramp from all the dragging and Caroline stared at me,

"Morgan..." She whispered and I looked at her. Klaus seemed pretty pleased with himself,

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." Klaus said,

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah smiled, and Klaus scowled,

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

"What?!" I smirked a little at Rebekah's face. She looked over to me and the smirk immediately dropped. Rebekah then quickley grabbed Caroline and held her so she couldn't escape. I stood behind Klaus still, not even daring to move,

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus then pulled out a tube of something, "Elena's blood. Drink it." Okay, when on earth did he get Elena's blood... I don't remember that?!

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline, like Elena did to Stefan, tried to stop him,

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus told her, without making eye contact. He held the tube out for Tyler, who was hesitant...but eventually took it. He drank a bit of the blood from the test, which pleased Klaus greatly,

"There we go. Good boy..." Klaus said. But suddenly, Tyler grabbed his chest in pain and fell over one of the counters, landing on the floor,

"Tyler!" Caroline screamed and I tried to run over to him because Caroline couldn't, but I was pulled back by Klaus who clearly wasn't letting that happen. He threw me back and I landed on the floor. I wanted to punch Klaus in the face, with a chair because my fist probably wouldn't hurt him. I looked up, still on the floor, my hands behind me to hold me up and my legs out in front of me. Caroline started to try and get out of Rebekah's grip, but that wasn't happening as Tyler grabbed his head, whatever blood he hadn't taken running over his face. He was in a lot of pain and it made me feel sick to look at him. I wanted to run, but I wouldn't dare. Klaus knelt down in front of Tyler who seemed like he wasn't going to make it. And then his face held itself up, showing bright yellow eyes of a werewolf, but veins under his eyes and fangs of a vampire.

He was a hybrid.

Caroline and Tyler soon left, hand in hand after Klaus told them they could go, but he would be back. Klaus swivelled his head so he was facing me. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me up and down, "What are you?" It seemed like a simple question, but I was beyond confused,

"H-human..." I said, my voice cracking a little. Klaus then held me by the cloth on my jacket and pushed me up onto the wall so I couldn't move. I looked down towards him and shouted, "I'm human! Why would you think that I'm anything else?!" Klaus then dropped me and smirked,

"I snapped your neck, love...and now you're stood before me. I am pretty sure you don't have vampire blood in your system because you would have gone for the blood I gave to Tyler, so tell me, what are you?" Snapped my neck? Before I could answer, Rebekah stood in front of me and smiled in a very sickly sweet way,

"Come on now...don't lie. Just tell us what you are, and we'll leave!" She said, but I wasn't believing anything. Besides, I'm just human,

"I'm human!" I shouted boldly back. Rebekah was beyond pissed, she had a short temper, like her brother. In one swift movement of her hands,

It all went black...once again.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I woke up on an unfamiliar couch. My eyes started to flutter open and my mouth immediately felt dry. I heard a few people talking from next to me, and it went silent as soon as I sat up,

"Morgan!" Elena shouted and came rushing over to me. She gave me a fast hug and started panicking, "Are you okay?! Do you need anything?! What was the last thing you remember?!"

"I'm fine Elena. The last thing I remember... Klaus interrogating me saying I wasn't human, and then Rebekah snapped my neck...great family by the way." Elena furrowed her eyebrows and stared at me,

"Klaus has snapped your neck...twice...Are you sure you're human?" She asked and I immediately nodded. I couldn't be anything else. My dad and mom had been human, right? I hadn't been bit by anything and I was definitely ageing,

"Well this is fun..." A voice said from behind Elena...Stefan's voice said from behind Elena, "For now...Morgan, don't get yourself into any trouble because Klaus will kill me..." He said, and then went upstairs,

"What does he mean?" I asked Elena, but she ignored me and slightly pushed me down,

"Stefan walked in carrying you...Klaus has put you and me under his protection...but Its okay, just rest, get some sleep. Then you can meet Damon..." Elena sighed a little and I furrowed my eyebrows, but only for a second. I decided the ask questions later because I seriously needed some sleep. My head hit the couch pillow and I closed my eyes. Trying not to think, but I was beyond confused.

And I thought this town was normal.


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**[I was a little confused between the timing for The Reckoning and Smells Like Teen Spirit. So The Reckoning happened the day before.] Thank you all for the brilliant reviews! It made me so happy so another chapter for ya'll... There won't be another till next Monday though so have fun with what you got :D**

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

I woke up in my own bed at the start of school morning. My alarm went off at exactly 6:45am but I hadn't had any sleep. I had to sneak out of the house that Stefan house had taken me too, which I think was their house. I later realised that this was the house we drove past on our way to the new house...

I had to walk home, which had taken me 1 hour...I had gotten home at 3:15 am. Yay, 3hours 30mins of sleep. I think I was more fortunate that I got home without being bitten by a vampire or attacked by a werewolf of whatever. I slept for 4 hours, sleeping for an extra 30 minutes...then I realised that I only had 45 minutes to get to school. I quickly showered and dried my hair which took around 5 minutes. I changed into a black singlet with high waisted denim shorts and tights. I put on my sneakers over my shoes and wore a different jacket, a dark blue one to go with my shorts, that I had found when we had moved houses. My hair was starting to curl like it would when it dried itself and I went downstairs.

My mother hadn't, clearly, noticed my absence and sarcastically smiled as I walked into the kitchen. I popped a slice of bread into the toaster and leant on the sides while I waited,

"Here." Mom said, handing my a black, leather over the shoulder school bad. I smiled sarcastically back with a 'thanks' and she rolled her eyes. The bread popped up, now toast, and I took a bite out of it. I looked towards the clock on the wall and it read 7:35. It would take me at least 15 minutes to get to school, and then I had to get my things from the office so, without saying goodbye, I just left.

It did take me exactly 15 minutes to get to the school, and I immediately saw Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walking in. I thought for a moment that Elena had saw me, because she stopped still...but thankfully she didn't. I contemplated walking over to them, but I decided against it and walked behind them...behind a few other people. I asked someone where the office was and I got directions. I told her my name, and that I was a new student. She handed me a map of sorts, books and asked me if I had equipment...I didn't know so I just nodded. Muttering a quick 'thank you', I started to walk through the school. My mind wandered, and like the grill a couple of weeks back, I got stares, but this time I got more.

I saw Elena on her phone next to her locker and she wasn't happy...I also saw Caroline not so far away hanging up a flyer for a bonfire thingy. Then, Elena walked over to Caroline just as she was about to walk off. A short time later, Tyler came over and kissed Caroline. The two girls didn't look happy, suddenly grabbing him and quickly pushing him into the boys toilets. I walked over and followed them in, but I opened the door quietly and listened in, I could barely hear anything,

"Rebekah hooked me up..." I heard Tyler say as if It wasn't a big deal,

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" Caroline's jealousy was showing, even if she didn't know it,

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler said smugly,

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline scolded,

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler was a jerk. I knew him for..not even 24 hours,

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline was not happy. I could practically hear her scowl. Elena whispered something that I couldn't make out but I knew she was leaving. I ran from the door and thank god the locker that I was assigned was nearby because I pretended to be interested in that even though it was empty. Still watching, I saw Elena leave and...bump straight into Stefan...why didn't I see him come and why's he here? Isn't he like...emotionless. They started to talk, and it wasn't looking good because Elena was scowling and Stefan had grabbed her...even though I really didn't want to, I couldn't let Elena be treated like this,

"Is there a problem here?" I asked, folding my arms and letting myself rest on one leg,

"No problem Morgan...like I said, don't be getting yourself into trouble now...Klaus will still kill me." Still holding onto Elena's arm, Stefan sort of snickered,

"Let go of me, Stefan." Elena commanded, her breath hitching,

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you." Stefan retorted,

"I said let go of me." Elena's voice was stronger now, but not quite there,

"Let her go." A man said from behind me. He didn't look familiar in away way. Stefan then let go of Elena and grabbed the man, pushing him up against the locker. This gained us a few stares, and Elena tried to tell Stefan to stop, but he didn't listen,

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric?...I will see you all in history, yeah Morgan. Even you too." Stefan then walked off a bit too confidently and a bit too smugly. I really want to kill him,

"Are you okay?" I asked Elena, turning and looking at her,

"Yeah... fine... Umm Ric, this is Morgan...Morgan this is Alaric." Me and Alaric shook hands and I smiled a little, as did he, "Alaric's my guardian slash history teacher, well, our history teacher." Elena and Alaric walked towards a classroom and I followed after them. We all walked in there and Alaric closed the classroom door,

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked, not very pleased. I'm guessing Alaric knows what's going on,

"Klaus compelled him to watch over us. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid and well..." Elena hesitated for a moment, looking at me for confirmation and I nodded, "Morgan...had her neck snapped twice then came back to life. She wasn't wearing any jewellery so she couldn't be resurrected. I'm guessing Klaus was curious."

"Now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric asked in disbelief, I nodded a little and Elena agreed,

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena said. The bell went and people started to pile into the classroom, "Look, he being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." Elena then turned around and sat at her desk. She motioned for me to sit behind her and I took the seat quickly. Caroline smiled at me as she walked past and then sit next to Elena on her left. I saw Stefan come in and didn't say anything, but he came and practically shoved some guy out of his seat,

"You're in my seat." Stefan said, annoyingly. The guy moved and Stefan sat down and looked towards Elena, "Hey you." He smiled sweetly but Elena was clearly disgusted. Stefan then turned around and looked at me and winked, which made me just look towards the front. Everyone had now entered the classroom and Alaric was about to begin,

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans..." Alaric started. For some reason, he didn't seem happy to be back working, like he had forced himself to work,

"What about the Vikings?" A voice said, one that I immediately realised. She came in and took a seat in front of Elena, a sweet smile on her face,

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." Rebekah said smugly. Elena and Caroline's face turned shocked, as did mine but Stefan obviously didn't care. Alaric stood, I think that he was oblivious to the fact that that was Klaus' sister,

"Well...hello Rebekah. We also have another new student today-" Please please please please, don't. "-Morgan Holland.-" A lot of heads turned towards me and I let myself sink into my desk. "-Okay, no turning around lets start."

I hate you, Ric.

**..~-0-0-~..**

Elena had gone running around the track (for a reason I didn't know) and Caroline was at cheerleading practice, which I could see that Rebekah had infiltrated. I looked over to Elena and saw that she was now with Stefan who was running beside her and seemed to be trying to annoy her and get a rise out of her . Elena seriously didn't want to be there from what I could see.

I used I leant back on my hands and let my feet fall down so they were stretched and resting. I closed my eyes and let my body absorb the heat from the sun, which wasn't brilliant with my tights on. Why was it so warm in September? I actually wanted a tan, it was hard to get one, but not impossible.

Suddenly, my hands started to feel colder and colder, they were warm like, two minutes ago, and then they were freezing...like less then 0 degrees Celsius freezing. I looked down and it was completely frozen...like actually frozen. In this heat. Frozen. It was ice, and it wasn't melting. The plastic bleachers looked crystalised and I let my hand run over the glassy ice...

"What the-" Was the first thing I said and I moved my hands, flipping them over and over to see if there was any sort of evidence that I did it, but my hand was unaffected. I panicked and picked up my bag from beside me. I ran, and I mean ran, down the bleachers and looked over to where Elena was stood, but she was gone. I debated on going over to Caroline, but she looked annoyed and twisted as Rebekah was constantly smirking. I didn't want to bother any of them. I didn't want to tell any of them. Except I walked through the school grounds and over to the parking lot. I unlocked my two-door Mini and got in, pushing my bag to the back and letting the roof go down.

I had managed to remember where most things were in this town, it was small so it wasn't hard. I drove past buildings that looked like they had been there for ages, buildings that looked brand new and open fields that people were walking about on. The wind blew through my hair, but only when I drove really fast because of the heat.

It wasn't long until I got home, and I was hoping that Elena was home (being neighbours and all) but her car wasn't there. I didn't dwell on it though, I just walked into my house. My mother was sat on the couch and I tried to ignore her...until,

"You're going to the bonfire right?" She asked spitefully. I shook my head showing no emotion and folding my arms, "Well you are now!" She said with a little smile on her face. I looked at her weirdly,

"No I'm not..." "Yes you are!" "No I'm NOT!"

"Yes you ARE! And as long as you're under my roof, you do what I say. Now, go and change!" She ordered, flicking her hands gesturing to upstairs. I gave up and rolled my eyes. I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut...

"UGH!" I screamed, and I knew my mother could hear me. I heard the door knock from upstairs, but didn't pay attention. I started to dig through my draws and pulled out teal high waisted skinny jeans and a white 3/4 length shirt. Just as I was about to change, my mother walked in, but not alone,

"Morgan sweety, you have a friend here." My mother said in a motherly way, obviously faking for Elena. She waved slightly at me, and I waved back. My mother had a full on smile and the teeth were showing, "You girls have fun!"

"Hey, that's my mom." I said to Elena and she laughed, nodding,

"I know, she doesn't seem like an 'ignorant bitch'." Elena said with quotations,

"Well she is...One minute." I went and changed in my en suite bathroom, and then walked out. Elena gave me a thumbs up and I smiled slightly. I was wearing a white, loose tank top that went to mid thigh, high waisted leather shorts and black boots. I didn't realised that you could see my black bra through the thin material until I looked down, but Elena said it would be fine and 'attract male attention'. I left myself with no make up once again and I brushed my hair so it was loosely curly. Elena offered to give me a ride, which I accepted.

Again, walking downstairs, my mother said I looked 'beautiful' and that she was glad me and Elena were friends. Elena practically dragged me out the door and we ran to her car (well not really running) and got in.

**..~-0-0-~..**

When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. Elena had excused herself for a moment and said she had to go for a moment. I waved her off, but I couldn't help but think that she was hiding something from me. I awkwardly stood next to a tree and folded my arms. The drunk minds of teenagers were floating about, and I didn't want to get involved in that,

"Hey!" A voice said over all the noise. I had never seen this person before, "I'm Caiden Maccles...and you're Morgan Holland." I nodded warily and frowned slightly,

"Yeah...that's me!" I said with a sarcastic smile. Caiden laughed at me, very fake, and handed me a drink. He seemed like he was a popular (from the football jersey he was wearing). I know I shouldn't of, but I took the drink anyway, stressed out from recent events so I felt the need to drink, "Thanks." I said and took a big gulp of the drink. I felt the need to drink more of it, and took Caiden with me to get another drink. I drank another one and felt plastered. After two cups I also felt tired, like I was going to drop off. I didn't realise that Caiden was pulling me further and further into the woods until I could only just hear the party,

"What're you doing?" I asked. Caiden then surprised me by shoving me against the tree and he tried to kiss me, "Caiden get off!"

"Arw come on babe, you want this." Caiden demanded and started to work on my shirt. I started to panic and I was VERY sober right now, "Caiden get off! Get off! NOW!" I kneed him in the 'private parts' and he flinched back. I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "You little bitch."

Then suddenly, Caiden stopped dead. Literally. He fell on the floor, lifeless, and with his body I went too,

"Now that is no way to treat a lady." A voice said, to what I didn't know. The person pulled Caiden's body off me and smiled at me, quite a genuine smile I might add, which was obviously rare for-

"Rebekah, what're you- what're you do-"

"I saved you, but don't get used to it." Rebekah smirked. She reached an arm out to help me up and I took it,

"Why did you kill him?!" I screeched, but Rebekah didn't answer. Instead she roller her eyes and folded her arms...I quietened down and started to hug my arms, "Why would you help me?" I then asked uncertain. There had to be an ulterior motive behind this right?

"Because I wanted too, believe or not...and this little jerk tried to hit on me earlier...now before you ask another question, I saw you."

"You saw me?"

"Earlier, on the bleachers. I saw how you froze them with your hands..." My eyes widened slightly and I stood very still. Rebekah folded her arms and faced me, not smirking anymore, "And before you say, 'I don't know what you're talking about'-" Rebekah mocked in a high pitched voice, "You do."

"I don't know what to do, I debated on telling Elena but-" "-but you'd sound like an idiot...I get it don't worry. Now, we need to figure out what you are." Rebekah's eyebrows squished together and she grabbed my by my shoulders, "I'm going to try something, don't freak out." She looked me dead set in the eyes, "Walk two steps forwards." Compulsion...and thats exactly what I did, "Now, you're not allowed to move from this spot-" Compulsion. "-Try moving." No compulsion. I let my left leg step forward and then my right leg,

"Okay, so that happened at the gym as well, no biggy."

"No biggy? You're not on vervain and only some compulsion works on you...I'm guessing you're in transition, or already have transitioned," I stared wide eyed at Rebekah and my arms fell to my sides. My mouth went dry and my stomach started to twist,

"Transition? Into what..." I whispered, but I knew that Rebekah could here me,

"I don't know."

"Rebekah that's not helping." I scolded, and Rebekah smirked amused,

"Well, I need to leave, but I'll do research so sit tight.." Then, Rebekah was gone. Leaving me, on my own in the middle of the woods. I followed the noise back to the party completely forgetting about Caiden's body in the middle of the woods. I had to leave, even though Elena had given me a ride, Rebekah had ditched me and I so don't want to be dealing with Caroline and/or Stefan. As I walked to the parking lot, I could see a small light that got bigger and bigger and bigger everytime and I walked closer to it.

It didn't take me long to realise that Elena was trapped in a car and Ric was trying to break her out.

I quickly rushed over and Alaric saw me. He handed me a Lacrosse stick, grabbed one himself and we started to try and bash the window in, which didn't work. Elena was trying from the inside too. I suddenly became scared and anxious and the fire spread in front of us, between us and Elena. I noticed Stefan in the back, and I panicked even more. Klaus would not be happy. Elena started coughing and coughing, and I could faintly hear that she was trying to wake up Stefan. Well, not faintly hear, I could fully hear what was going on. The flames seemed to get louder and I could hear the faint breathing from Stefan, who was waking up. I stood towards the back as I saw Stefan kick the trunk open...this assured me a little, but not a lot.

I helped Elena out and I was dead set on leaving Stefan, but of course, Elena was not. The three of us grabbed him and carried him out and away from the car. We pulled Stefan along and when we finally reached the rails, the car blew up.

The entire car was engulfed in flames, Elena had almost died.

And all I was thinking off was how to hell I could hear inside the car when the flames were clearly covering up the sound.

**..~-0-0-~..**

Ric had drove me and Elena to the Salvatore Boarding House, which I had recently learned was the current residence of Rebekah. I was actually beyond annoyed, because I saved Elena from something...something that I had no idea about. I knew Elena was with Damon, and according to Alaric, Damon loved Elena, and Elena had feelings for Damon but didn't know it. I learnt that Stefan is Damon's brother and Elena loves Stefan so it's like a love triangle..Ugh I hate love triangles. Damon and Elena and Stefan.

I had no visible wounds, so we waited for Elena and Damon. Alaric got impatient so we went to them,

"Ready to get going, Elena?" Alaric asked and I gave a sheepish smile,

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer." Damon said, but Alaric clearly wasn't listening. I saw Elena give a quick glance to Damon as we left. I walked a few paces behind Alaric and Elena, but not too far away because I needed the ride,

"It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again." Elena started talking to Alaric, but I didn't listen. I got lost in my thoughts. I know about Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and even Hybrids. I know all this, yet I really don't know anything. I don't know a thing. I don't know about the Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and Hybrids; all I know is that they exist and that I'm not escaping them because I am something myself. I hadn't even noticed that Stefan was talking to the two because my head was down and I was contemplating things in my head. I only realised when Stefan was there when he said my name,

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around. And Morgan, she has powers that you don't even know about, so keep that in mind..." I looked up instantly, a little frightened. Alaric and Elena both looked confused with what Stefan said and they turned around to look at me,

"I'll tell you later..." I dismissed it, and the two turned back around. We started to head to the door, but Stefan stopped Elena. I waited at the door with Alaric, and I really didn't want to listen so I didn't. I gave a little 'Woop' and an a few claps when Elena punch Stefan and sent wood through his abdomen. Elena ripped off the arm thingy and threw it too Alaric. I followed Elena out without another word.

**..~-0-0-~..**

When we arrived outside of mine and Elena's houses, Alaric walked into Elena's house and offered to give us a minute. I didn't want a minute, I wanted hours and hours for Elena to explain things, but of course she beat me too it,

"What did Stefan mean when he said that you have powers that we don't even know about?"

"I'll answer your questions when you answer mine." Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I rolled my eyes, "I want to know everything Elena! Everything!" I practically shouted. Elena flinched, but nodded,

"Yeah, just...come on, you can stay at mine." I nodded hesitantly and followed her to her house. Wow, it can't be a short story then.

This was going to be a long evening.


	5. Ghost World

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! It makes me want to write loads so I don't let you guys down...**

**lootmagoot- honestly, I was going to do it Klaus/Morgan, but I tried to make them alike so they become friends/best friends. Besides, I'm such a Klaroline shipper (I am so sorry if you're not D:), Thanks for the review:)**

**morganclaire1- I love the name Morgan and Morganna/Morgana. So I love your name! ahha**

**I'm going to start associating a song with each chapter and it will usually be a song to do with the chapter...**

* * *

**Haunted by Evanescence **

* * *

**Ghost World**

I did not expect that much.

Like...the entire story? You could write about 8 or 9 books on that! So Elena met Stefan a year ago at school after breaking up with Matt, 4 months after her parents died. Then she met Damon, Stefan's brother but didn't know they were vampires. She found out that they were vampires and freaked out but then found out she was adopted. She met her mother but she was bitch and now she's dead. .

Then Elena finds out that she is a doppelgänger, descendent of Katherine, and was needed to break the curse put on Klaus, who has a brother called Elijah, to make his werewolf side dormant. They broke the curse, and killed Elena's Aunt Jenna in the processs, and Bonnie brought Elena back to life, unknowing to Klaus. But Damon got a bit by a werewolf, which is lethal to vampires, and Stefan gave himself up to Klaus for a cure.

Oh yeah, Alaric has a ring that lets him cheat death and Jeremy can speak to dead people because Bonnie brought him back to life. Vicki and Anna both dated Jeremy, but both died, and when he died, he was able to see them but because Jeremy's dating Bonnie Bonnie doesn't like it.

I think that was about it, well what I can sum up anyway. Elena seemed to tell it from memory which must be traumatic.

I left Elena's early so I could change and freshen up a bit. My mother, again, didn't question my absence and only talked to me to tell me that she was going over to the Lockwood's, I don't know why. I changed from yesterdays outfit to a white dress with 3/4 length sleeves. I never really wore dresses, but it was hot outside. I put on white slip-ons and grabbed my school bag, filling it with my books for the day.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I stood with the crowd that was gathered around Mayor Lockwood. My mom had volunteered me without my knowing and was up there with Mrs Lockwood, like, stood behind but a bit too the left, with her oh so charming smile on. Just in front of me, as the Mayor was droning on about the 'Night of Illumination', I saw Elena walk right past them all, obviously looking for someone. I didn't want to bother her, so instead I walked towards Alaric and Jeremy,

"Hey..." I said quickly and stood next to Jeremy. Everyone clapped at something she had said where as I wasn't paying attention,

"Sup... What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked Alaric,

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Alaric replied, still looking at the guy on the stage thingy, obviously Tobias Fell,

"All right, that explains what you're doing here..." Jeremy said sarcastically...obviously wanted to know why he himself was there,

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out." Alaric then turned his head towards me a frowned a little, "Why're you here?"

"My mom volunteered me...she's the one behind Mrs Lockwood." Alaric and Jeremy both looked up and saw her there. Jeremy replied with an 'oh', but Alaric frowned,

"That's Mrs Lockwood's sister...you sure that's your mom?" My eyes widened slightly and my mouth fell open slightly. I was about to retort with something clever, but Elena interrupted me. She walked over to us and started to dig through her bag,

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" She asked,

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy quickly replied. Tobias Fell continued to talk, making his little speech about history and what not...but honestly I didn't have a clue what he was going on about. I'd never even been to Mystic Falls before, how on earth was I supposed to know what was going on.

" The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war." Jeremy then laughed out of the blue, and Elena frowned slightly,

"What's so funny?" She asked, and Jeremy just motioned to Tobias. Elena stood next to Alaric, still trying to find something but I didn't know what. Instead, I tried to listen to what was going on. My mind was distracted though. Mrs Lockwood is my mother's sister? Was Alaric sure? I mean, is that why mom brought me here?

**..~-0-0-~..**

After the little speech thing and a little of hanging up some stuff for this Illumination night, we decided to go to the grill. They were talking, but like normal, I wasn't really listening. One thing caught my attention though,

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back." Elena told Jeremy, but we heard it. I smirked a little and cocked my head to the left,

"Devious Elena invading someone's personal thoughts..." Elena rolled her eyes, and Jeremy laughed a bit. Alaric's eyebrows furrowed,

"So where is she now that we need her?" He asked, not amused,

"She's dead." Was all that Jeremy had to say to get me even more amused. Jeremy turned his head to Elena, and looked at her as if he had just been given the worst equation in the world and said, "And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?"

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." Elena sighed...obviously still hung up on Stefan,

"I don't even know if she's on the other side." Jeremy said and I frowned,

"Is that what its called?" I asked and the two of them looked towards me,

"That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything." Jeremy replied in a joking way and I sat back, mouthing 'ah'. Elena lifted her head slightly as if she was replying 'oh' and I drank some of my water,

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked,

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." I felt bad for Anna. All alone for all eternity? Just because she was a vampire as well...that's cruel for anyone like who would do that?

"Vicki could interact. She blew up my car." Alaric said in a pissed tone,

"Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself."

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people." Alaric was right. Why summon dead people if all they're going to do is cause trouble? I thought about it for a moment then remembered something. Elena found out about Bonnie being a witch after she demonstrated on some pillow feathers...as did Alice when she showed me and then the accident happened...so maybe...

"Jeremy, I know Alaric's right...no summoning dead people, but I have...had a friend who might have been a witch...would she be on the other side?" Jeremy shrugged and Elena widened her eyes in realisation,

"Alice?" She asked and I nodded, falling back into my seat and going into deep thought, concentrating on my hand that was resting on the chair. The three started to talk about something, but I was concentrating on something...I didn't know what. I quickly found out when the temperature of my seat started to change, but not cold this time, it was getting warmer and warmed and warmer, until I realised the metal seat was melting slightly.

I snapped out of it, shock crossing my face...I would be lying if I said that fear wasn't clouding me. I grabbed my bag from the floor, my eyes not leaving the part of the chair that had melted.

And then I ran. Ignoring the calls of Elena and Jeremy and Alaric.

I needed Rebekah.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I literally barged into the Salvatore Boarding house, this being the last place that I looked, shouting Rebekah's name. I didn't care to question why the door was open in the first place, I just started searching.

I looked in near enough every room, on the way finding both the Salvatore brothers' and Rebekah's room during that search. I looked in the bedrooms, the kitchen they obviously never used, I even looked in that creepy dungeon...no luck. Eventually, I ended up back at the front door of the house, and I sat on the steps that seperated the lounge and the small hallway, crossing my arms, resting them on my legs and letting my chin sit on my arms. I'd honestly given up,

"Seriously? When were you ever mopey?" A voice said from behind me. I recognised my voice, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I stood up and spun around, coming face to face with someone I had never thought I was meet again,

"Alice."

"Hello Morgan...how are you?" Alice asked sincerely. It was like she was here, but wasn't here. Alice looked transparent, like a hologram and I could see through her, literally. I could see the door where it was, but I could see Alice pretty clearly..if that makes sense. I frowned a little, but she held a finger up, "I honestly don't know how I'm here...I'm dead."

"I'm sorry! I let you die, I let your father die. I-" "-Shh..." Alice interrupted me with a small smile on her face, "It's fine, trust me... I was going to die. There was nothing that could change that." A little sigh of relief fell from my lips as I found out that she forgave me. But then I realised how crazy I was talking to my dead best friend,

"So...how're you?" I asked, smiling a little trying to lighten the mood. She walked over to me and gave me a little hug,

"Paranoid, crazy, bored... The other side is lonely, well I have other witches but-" that name felt familiar,

"Wait.. the other side? Witches?...You're a witch." I said in realization...how did I not know that. Alice nodded. But a moment too soon, she was gone and a certain someone had appeared and Alice disappeared,

"Morgan...what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked and I frowned deeply,

"Er...looking for you.." I said, my eyebrows still tightly squished together. I didn't notice Rebekah mimic the face I was pulling and I just shook my head, brushing it off, "Sorry, off in coo coo land!" I joked, but obviously Rebekah didn't get it. She just let her face lighten up a bit,

"So what did you need?" Rebekah asked. I dragged Rebekah over to couch and sat her down...time to tell another story.

**..~-0-0-~..**

Rebekah said she hadn't been doing a lot of research, seeing as I saw her last night, but she said that she had a lead. I nodded and texted Elena...I didn't even realised that it was getting dark until now. I had to leave this house though, something wasn't right. I turned around and walked out the door, ran down to my car and hopped in. I started the car but kept the roof up,

"Hi." A voice said and I jumped, I turned my head right and saw Alice stood there. But not transparent, she was fully human. If she was walking down the street, she would be a full human,

"Good god! You scared me!" I scanned her up and down, "How're you here? Like fully."

"Bonnie did a spell which dropped the veil and now supernatural ghosts are swarming the town." I froze. My face went solid and my body sat still. Good thing I wasn't driving otherwise I would be dead. I turned my head and looked towards Alice, really confused. Alice pulled an innocent face and let her lips fall, "What?"

**..~-0-0-~..**

Following the directions Elena gave me, I ended up in some torture dungeon underneath the jail. I walked down the steps slowly, and Elena heard me. She sighed silently and hugged me as I walked into the room. I crumpled my eyebrows together in termoil as I looked at a very sweaty Stefan in a chair, with some blonde chick crouched over staring at him,

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out." Stefan shouted and I flinched a little,

"What's happening?" I asked, the girl just stood, not moving, over Stefan,

"He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood." She said, she was concentrating...fully. Elena mouthed 'Lexi' and I nodded, quite relieved. Even though Stefan had protected me from many things, I still hated the guy,

"Let me out!" Stefan started to get worse and worse, and even though I felt sorry for him, I knew that this was the best,

"Now he's at nine months...

Two years...

Five."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan snapped, struggling though. He tugged and shifted trying to break free from the chains that were wrapped around him, but he wasn't succeeding,

"Oh. I missed you, too, friend." Lexi said sarcastically with a little smirk. Elena's phone started ringing and she went to outside of the room to answer it. I leant against the wall and Lexi turned towards me, "I'm Lexi." She said in a normal voice,

"Yeah I know...I'm Morgan." I said and nodded with a little smile,

"Shut up Morgan, you're a bitch!" Stefan spat and I laughed...a lot and quite loudly. Lexi looked over to me and frowned a little,

"Are you okay with this?"

"Whatever it takes to get Stefan back to Stefan. I haven't met the non-ripper, fun loving, brilliant Stefan everyone's talking about...besides...he's breaking Elena's heart."

**..~-0-0-~..**

Stefan was sweating profusely after what seemed like hours of 'the Torture Show'. I sat on the floor, my back resting on the wall on the left, and Elena was leaning on the wall next to the door. Lexi was walking around Stefan and he looked exhausted.

Alice walked into the torture chamber which made eyes all go to her. Both Elena and Lexi frowned while I stood up,

"Alice! Thank god! Lets go... I'm sorry Elena but I can't watch this!" I said...Elena nodded understandingly and I dragged Alice out. I could hear the faint voice of Stefan's but I didn't pay attention and started to walk with Alice across the street to the celebrations,

"I've been watching over you for 3 years Morgan...and honestly I never really knew how sad you were." Alice said. My face immediately twisted and I went all defensive. Alice looked at me before I could talk in a 'don't lie' face, and I sighed deeply.

"I miss my dad...that's all. If he were here...none of this would have happened. Mom would be...well...mom. I wouldn't be in Mystic Falls. I'd be back in North Carolina and maybe I'd have friends."

"I understand...when my mom died...I thought I'd lost the world. Until I found out, when I died, that she was a witch so we could talk..." "That's not a good thing Alice..you died. I could have saved you." Alice dropped her head, as if she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't notice, but we were walking up to a crowd gathered around something. I walked up to see what was going on. I suddenly heard screams, and saw Tobias Fell's body...hung from a tree,

"That's disgusting." I said outloud and Alice did not look happy,

"It's not safe Morgan, you have to leave." She panicked, but I was having none of it. I found Jeremy talking to some girl and I went over to them,

"Jeremy what's going on?"

"The tomb vampires...did Elena tell you about them?" I waited a moment before nodding, then Jeremy continued, "They're back thanks to...well...whatever Bonnie's doing." My mouth pursed and I tilted my head. Elena stormed up and looked beyond mad. Jeremy's face looked twisted and confused,

"Jeremy? What happened?"

**..~-0-0-~..**

"Where is Anna now?" Elena asked Jeremy. I didn't want to get involved but somehow I knew I had to stay. That girl, Anna, took the talisman that needs destroying so the Original Witch can't connect with this side anymore...it needs to be destroyed so all the ghosts disapear. I immediately thought of Alice, who was stood to my left and looked up at her. I pulled a sympathetic look and she smiled sadly. I knew that Jeremy felt the same about Anna when he said,

"I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her."

"But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" Elena tried to convince him but it wasn't working. She then perked over his shoulder, as I turned around and Alice moved her head,

"He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that." Elena told her. Anna gave up nodding, and holding out the necklace. Honestly, it looked beautiful. Elena looked back towards Jeremy, "Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." Elena then left, presumably to go back to Stefan. I didn't want to stay with Jeremy and Anna, so I led Alice away. I wanted to go home, it had been a long day. We started to walk towards my car.

"I don't want too leave." She said, breaking the silence. We got in the car and I fastened my seat belt. I was about to tell Alice to, but she was a ghost,

"Don't think about that. Think about the part where you get too spend a few minutes with your best friend!" I said gleefully and Alice smiled, "Can you answer a question Alice?"

"Sure..."

"Why do I have powers? I can freeze things, melt things...what else can I do?...I'm scared."

"I don't know why you have powers. But I heard from the other witches that there's a family, a line that have these powers. I don't know what they do, but apparently they have something to do with the elements." Alice told me as I drove,

"But my mom doesn't have powers, and I'm pretty sure my dad didn't..."

"Well you never know..." We sat in silence as I pulled up to my house. I parked my car outside and we stayed put. I knew I could loose her at any moment. My only friend,

"Well...do I get to say goodbye this time?" I joked and Alice laughed,

"Yeah...bring it in Holland." Alice opened her arms and hugged me. I forgot for a moment what was going on and it was as if I was saying 'goodbye, see you tomorrow'...but I wasn't. Alice quickly pulled away and looked at me as if she had just remembered something,

"Oh yeah! I have to tell you something..." She hesitated for a moment and I used my hands to urge her on, "Its about your dad, he's not-"

And then she was gone.


	6. Ordinary People

**Here's to the Night by Eve 6**

* * *

**Ordinary People**

Elena had dragged me too go and see these 'runes' with her at the bottom of the Lockwood house. I honestly did not want to go and just wanted to stay in my bed after Alice went...but of course, Elena had to be the one to drag me. Damon and Alaric were coming too and I stayed in complete silence as they talked,

"So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked,

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." Alaric said to both me and Elena. I smirked while Elena looked petrified,

"Wait what?" She said,

"Elena!" A voice said out of nowhere. Elena spun around and lifted up her torch to Damon, who was very happy. A smug smirk came upon his lips as Elena hit him,

"Ah! God, Damon!"

"Scaredy-cat."

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric spat harshly. It was kind of funny, but I could tell that Alaric was being serious. Damon rolled his eyes slightly, but you could see that he wasn't happy. Elena told me that they used to be friends, but I think Damon tried to kill Alaric or something,

"So, you really can't get in?" Elena asked and I shone my torch in Elena's face,

"No one told me that." Damon ignored me and just answered Elena,

"No. Seems even the _ancient_ Lockwoods were anti-vampire." Oh well, if its true that Mrs Lockwood is my moms sister, then because Mrs Lockwood married into the Lockwood family, wouldn't they be somewhat related too me, like Tyler for instance?

"What do you mean, ancient?" Yeah, Elena's got a point. The Lockwoods arrived in early 1800's?

"See for yourself." Damon gestured and we walked further in. The passage seemed to get a bit wider, until we reached a really big cave,

"Well, this is as far as I get to go." Damon, unnecessarily, told us. I stared in awe, as did Elena, pointing our torches around to the carvings on the wall. They looked, even though they were old, truly beautiful.

"What is all this?" Elena asked, practically starstruck but a little conerned,

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story." Alaric pointed at the wall, too a specific symbol, "That right there, is the moon cycle." He pointed to another, "A man, a wolf."

"A werewolf." Me and Elena said in unison. Our eyes met for a second, then went back to the drawing,

"Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style."" I laughed a little at that, which seemed to amuse Damon,

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s." Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Oh, so it was 1860's not early 1800's, damn I should really pay more attention in history. I looked over the wall, secretly trying to see if I could see a symbol that could help me...even though it was a false hope,

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric told her,

"How long?"

"Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric." Damon ordered. Alaric made his way over too some writing on the wall. It didn't look like any old writing though,

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script." Elena's eyes widened. I stood a distance away, looking at them, but also looking around the wall...too many false hopes,

"Vikings?"

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus." Alaric said,

"Klaus." Elena confirmed, then Alaric continued,

"And Elijah...and Rebekah...then, there's this one." Alaric continued, pointing to another with a symbol underneath it. "There are also a few more names on this, but its the symbol that made me want to explore it." Alaric wasn't wrong. The symbol did look mysteriously intriguing. it was a circle, with four different parts that circled to the middle, a bit like Yin and Yang, but with 4 instead of two. There were four symbols as well, the top left was just black, only filled with the rock on the wall; the top right was simple two lines that swirled together, connecting but never touching; the bottom right had a weird pattern, but it was shaped to look like fire, you could tell that just by looking at it and then there was the bottom left, shaped like little waves. A name was carved on top of it, the three parts split so the first word was on top, the other words underneath it and the symbol underneath that.

"What does it mean?" I spoked up, shining my torch on it,

"Well, the symbol clearly represents the four elements: earth, air, fire and water." Alaric explained, but not finished, "The name, the first word is a forename, then the rest is a surname. Elisa van Hermans. Its Belgian."

"The Originals are English-" "Exactly Elena..." Alaric interrupted, "So, 'Elisa' wasn't related to them."

******..~*Flashback: 10th Century*~..**

Rebekah Mikælson stood on a bit rock to give her a lift, using a blade to carve her name into the wall of the cave. Her brother, Niklaus, didn't look very happy with his sister holding the blade. Elisa van Hermans stood, next to Rebekah but on the ground, leaning against the cave wall her brown hair pushed over her left shoulder and her white dress a little dirty from the cave floor. She had her arms folded and a small smile was on her face,

"Rebekah, let me have at it..." Klaus suggested in a concerned tone,

"Quiet, Niklaus!" Rebekah ordered, but not making eye contact, "I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger."

"Leave her be, Niklaus...you didn't worry when I was wielding that blade." Elisa scolded, standing up properly and walking to stand next to the rock Rebekah was stood on. She folded her arms one more time and Niklaus turned his head towards her,

"Yes, but you are more then capable of wielding a blade Elisa-" "And Rebekah is not?" Elisa interrupted. Elisa was stubborn, a lot like Rebekah, but she was kind and collected, she wouldn't freak out unless she had too. Elisa's heart was golden, no one could change that. Elisa knew that Klaus was just trying to be a good brother, but it was annoying that he would constantly go on at Rebekah,

"Be quiet, the both of you." Rebekah said in a motherly tone,

"Father will not like you handling the blade." Klaus countered,

"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know." Rebekah said to her brother, finishing her name,

"He will find out. He always does." Klaus said. Dropping his head slightly in shame. Elisa saw how protective the two were over each other, but unfortunately they argued a lot over it,

"That is because you always tell him." Rebekah sighed walking over to Niklaus,

"She is not lying, Niklaus." Elisa said...Elisa always thought of the Mikælsons as brothers and her sister, even if they actually weren't,

"I cannot help it... he frightens me." Niklaus admitted, a little embarrassed, to the two girls...dropping his head but keeping a tight grip on the torch they had,

"He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever." Rebekah's eyes flicked from Elisa to Niklaus, Rebekah smiled and joked- "Right, traitor?"

Niklaus smiled back, as did Elisa,

"Right." Niklaus agreed,

"Here. You finish it, we are to help mother with the meal." Rebekah said, gesturing for Niklaus to take the blade from her. Niklaus smirked a little and walked up too the carving that Rebekah hadn't completed,

"Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sisters." Niklaus said. Elisa scoffed, with a little chuckle, as Rebekah practically stabbed Niklaus with the blade after he was being cocky. His palm sliced open and he scowled, "Agh, Bekah!"

"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." Rebekah patronized and the two girls laughed as they walked out of the caves.

******..~*Present Time*~..**

"These are the names of the Original Family?" Elena asked. Still scanning over them. I hovered my torch over the symbol, and couldn't help but think that I was tied into this,

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter." Alaric answered Elena. Elena just shook her head and dropped her torch,

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes." She said, and I agreed, "That's what I said." Damon also agreed. He seemed to be getting a little bored over there, on his own,

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric said, shining his torch onto the name. I furrowed my eyebrows, shining my torch away from the symbol and walked over to where they were stood,

"What's the name?" I asked,

"Mikæl."

Okay if the saying 'my heart stopped working' wasn't true before, it was now. Seriously? Mikæl's an original?

"Mikæl... Mikæl, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena said. I felt like saying 'no shit sherlock'. What is it with people in Mystic Falls and their 'stating the obvious' moments,

"Yep. I now like to call him, "Papa Original"." Damon told us in a joking way. Alaric started taking pictures of the diagrams, which I, for once, didn't find bizzare because this cave was freezing,

"Okay, I'm going to go home for a bit...need a little time out from all the vampires." I said, and Elena nodded understandingly. I started to walk out and past Damon, "Just text me if you need anything...I'm free all day!" I shouted back, hoping that they heard me.

I made my way out of the caves and to my car. I felt weird sitting in this car all of a sudden, because this was the last place I saw Alice...I knew damn well that she was listening and watching over me though,

"Hi Alice.." I said outloud, and I could practically feel her smile. I started to car and took off on a drive. I drove around the town square a few times then settles on a nearby park. I took my bag with me and sat, with my feet up, on a bench. Fishing into my not so small bag, I pulled out _Wuthering Heights_, my favourite book for as long as I could remember, and turned to the page I was last on. I had started to read it again when we moved to Mystic Falls, but honestly didn't really have time,

_"I'm trying to settle how I shall pay Hindley back. I don't care how long I wait, if I can only do it, at last. I hope he will not die before I do!...I only wish I knew the best way! Let me alone, and I'll plan it out: while I'm thinking of that, I don't feel pain."_

After about 20 minutes of more reading-

Come over for a chat  
Rebekah

Great...my calm, vampire free time was over. Back to the real world.

**..~-0-0-~..**

When I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, I realised that Elena was already stood there. My eyebrows furrowed as Rebekah said,

"...You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" I'm guessing there was a big statement before that. Rebekah's eyes moved up to me, and a smirk washed over her face, "Ahhh... you're here, now we can start." Rebekah walked past the two of us, and we followed...Elena a little faster then me,

"Why are we here?" I whispered to Elena, but knew full well that Rebekah could here me,

"To find out why she doesn't want us to wake Mikæl" Elena whispered back. We ended up walking up to Stefan's room, and even then she hadn't said anything. I leant against the doorway, and my eyes rolled (but I still laughed) when Rebekah started snooping,

"We shouldn't be here..." Elena started to doubt,

"'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah opened one of the draws, and pulled out something that I did not want to see. "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties." I covered my eyes in a joking way but walked into the room,

"I don't want to be here, but I'll help you snoop!" I said, taking my hands from my eyes and smiling at Rebekah,

"See Elena? Morgan knows how to be fun! You should try it sometime." Rebekah harshly spat...Ouch. I didn't say anything though, I just started to look at the book collection he had,

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena demanded, starting to lean on the door frame like I did 20 seconds early. I rolled my eyes and put one of the books back, taking a seat on Stefan's bed,

"Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?" Rebekah asked, walking around the room. Elena started to walk into the room this time,

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?"

Rebekah, still going through Stefan's things, started to talk, "My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." I said, agreeing with Elena and furrowing my eyebrows. Rebekah gave a small laugh,

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy..." Elena took a step forward, more intrigued, "...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" Elena asked rhetorically,

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me...we even took in a girl who had been banished by her family because she had powers that her parents could not understand."

"You make it sound so normal." Elena said, while I was confused about this girl with powers.

"It was."

******..~*Flashback: 10th Century*~..**

_"Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home..."_

Elisa stood next to her adoptive sister as she observed the necklaces hung up by a simple rope. They all looked beautiful, but Rebekah only had eyes for one of them, "I wouldn't, Rebekah." Elisa warned, but Rebekah just rolled her eyes. Her hand reached out too touch the necklace, but it wasn't very pretty outcome. Rebekah flinched back in pain and turned her head to her mother's friend, Ayana,

"Ayana, it burned me!" Rebekah complained,

"That is not yours to touch." Ayana scolded. Elisa gave a little laugh and Rebekah turned her head towards Elisa with a scowl on her face,

"What is so funny?" But just as Elisa was about to give an answer, the shouting of their older brother, Niklaus, made them jump,

"Mother!"

"Is that Niklaus?" Rebekah said immediately after to Elisa and Ayana, "Something is wrong." Elisa and Rebekah looked out the window and saw Niklaus carrying their youngest brother, Henrik. The two immediately bolted outside, full of fear. Elisa had to lift up her dress as she ran, and nearly tripped over a few times. Niklaus finally let Henrik lie on the ground and the two girls stared warily at the body of Henrik, that looked like it had been practically torn apart.

_"One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price..."_

Esther fell to her knees at the top of Henrik and Elisa only saw for a second that Elijah was running around,

"No, no! What happened?"

"The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!" Niklaus cried, biting his hand to stop the tears from falling. Elisa immediately went on her knees next to Henrik's body. The 19 year old bit her lip for a minute,

"We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" Esther cried to both Elisa and Ayana. Ayana knelt down next to Esther and Elisa, while Elisa pulled over a bucket of water. Using her powers, she moved the water and, using her hands, made it bend so it could heal the cuts, but for some reason, it wasn't working. Because Henrik was already dead,

"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." Ayana told her, lightly holding onto Henrik's face. Esther broke down, as did Niklaus... and Rebekah and Elijah...then finally Elisa.

******..~*Present Time*~..**

"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors.." Rebekah finished, even mentioning Elisa...the girl the family had taken in, "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Honestly, my eyes had teared up, how someone could live through that.

Elena's phone started ringing and Rebekah shook her head, taking herself out of the moment. The infamous smirk was planted back on her face as she said,

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." I jumped off of Stefans bed and walked over to Rebekah as Elena was on the phone,

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sincerely. Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows and nodded,

"Yes why would I be?" She asked. I gave her a look that said 'I really don't believe you'. Rebekah gave a small smile, "Its just a sensitive subject, doesn't matter really." Then, without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a small hug. I pulled away a few seconds after, and she seemed to be a little taken back by the gesture,

"Everyone needs a hug every once in while." Then she smiled at me, not smirked, an actual smile. She gave me a look that said thank you, and I just nodded. Elena came off the phone and seemed a little pissed off, and I didn't want to provoke her. So Rebekah flopped down on Stefan's bed, while I sat on the floor. Rebekah started reading, what I presumed was one of his diaries,

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena persisted. Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked over to her. Rebekah picked up a picture of Elena and Stefan along the way and sniggered,

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena shot back. Rebekah smirked,

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species." Rebekah leaned closer to Elena, as if she was about to rip off her face, "We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier?" Elena provoked. I knew this was a bad idea... "'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance..."Elena looked at Rebekah with an evil glint in her eye. Rebekah glared back and if looks could kill, the two would be dead,

"You know what?" I shouted storming up to them both. I stood in front of Rebekah, and what was supposed to be a light nudge to stop them from argueing flew her across the room, hitting the wall and she fell onto Stefan's bed. At the exact same time, I did the same to Elena then held my hand up in her face, but instead of the big 'ruccus', a wind blew, making her fall back and fall into the chair again. My eyes widened as I stared at the palms of my hands,

"Did I do that?" I asked rhetorically. Rebekah gracefully jumped off of Stefans bed and stood there looking at me,

"You know what, I'm just gonna go." Elena said, looking at me apologetically but glaring at Rebekah,

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah persisted, as if what happened two minutes ago never happened before.

"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with...maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Rebekah's eyes dropped and my face became cold. I felt bad for Rebekah, she followed Klaus around like a lost puppy and then Elena treats her like this,

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch." Rebekah said, catching Elena's attention,

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked in a way that said 'I want to know more' or 'I know more then you!', one or the other,

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires."

******..~*Flashback: 10th Century*~..**

Rebekah listened in as her parents argued with Ayana about how they could keep their children alive. It worried Rebekah a little and she was sure not too be heard by her parents,

"Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon." Mikæl begged,

"I will not! It is a crime against nature." Ayana finalised,

"Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children." Esther told her, trying to convince her friend...

******..~*Present Time*~..**

"I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah asked Elena, then motioned for me to follow behind them. I stayed a few steps back, but still listening as they talked,

"So, vampirism was a form of protection?"

"What else would it be?" Rebekah questioned, scrunching up her eyebrows,

"A curse?" Well, Elena wasn't wrong, a curse it was,

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." It sounded so simple...keeping your children alive by going against nature and turning them into bloodsucking demons that could only go out at night...

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" I asked, Elena agreeing with a 'yeah'. We were standing on a step above Rebekah while Rebekah stood on the floor,

"Pride..." Rebekah said, looking me dead in the eye. "My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

******..~*Flashback: 10th Century*~..**

"Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever..."Mikæl told the two women in the same room as him, continuing their conversation. Rebekah still sat listening, and Ayana was dead set on not doing this,

"At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits _will_ turn on you." Ayana warned them, but it was no use...the Mikælsons were not backing out of this one,

"Please, Ayana." Esther tried one more time, but Ayana shook her head,

"I will have no part in it." And that was final. Ayana left, leaving Esther and Mikæl on their own. Mikæl placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at her,

"If she will not protect our family..." Esther turned her head to face her husband, "...then it is in your hands alone, my love."

******..~*Present Time*~..**

"In her hands?" Elena started to ask, "How could she do anything?"

"Because my mother was also a witch." This made my eyes widen slightly. I had nothing too say. Their mother was a witch... wouldn't Rebekah be a witch also... "The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?" Rebekah asked smugly, then smirked when Elena was highly confused. We both then caught up too Rebekah who was going to get a drink,

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked to no one in particular,

"But if your mother was a witch, then..." "Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant;" That answers my question, "a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both." Rebekah took out some wine and lifted it up too see what it was, "My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"How did you turn?" I asked, not expecting an answer, but I was guessing that this was more then what Elena had wanted to know...I was still intrigued at this Elisa girl though,

Grabbing a glass, Rebekah started to talk again. She didn't make eye contact she just stared straight into the fire, "She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"He killed you?" Me and Elena asked in unison, both stunned,

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah suddenly wripped the neck of the bottle off, making Elena flinch a little, then threw it into the fire. I stared at Rebekah for a moment, who clearly wasn't happy...

******..~*Flashback: 10th Century*~..**

Elisa's head felt weird as she sat up, she felt as if she had just died, then it came back to her. Mikæl had stabbed them! The light blue dress she was wearing had a bright red blood stain around the heart and a tear ran down here face as she saw Rebekah and Niklaus drinking from a girl,

"Ah! Elisa! Your turn!" Mikæl said in a rush, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to the almost drained body. The smell of blood immediately got to Elisa and she couldn't help it, the fangs slipped out of her gums and her eyes went red, grabbing the girls body, the bit the neck. The feeling was brilliants, no way to describe it as she drank the blood of this human girl she had never seen before.

She felt more alive then she had ever done.

******..~*Present Time*~..**

" It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks... And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems... Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... And with that, the predatory species was born.." It felt as though I could see what was going on.

"Why did Mikæl start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked,

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame." replied Rebekah. In a way, I felt bad for Klaus too, he didn't deserve any of this...he was a simple human/werewolf. None of them deserved it,

"Yeah... Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"I didn't know this..." I said to no one,

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her." Rebekah continued to walk around, I could tell that she was trying to not get all emotional,

"Mikæl killed your mother?" I asked, whispered, in disbelief,

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched."

******..~*Flashback: 10th Century*~..**

_Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik and Elisa, who was having a hard time ajusting, stayed and Nik helped me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother._

Niklaus stood up after burying their mother. He stood next to his sister and looked down at the grave,

"I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." Rebekah declared,

"Nor will I." Elijah said, walking up too them and joining them,

"Do you really think I'm going to run away from my family?" Elisa asked them, also walking towards them. They stood in a square, Rebekah opposite Elisa and Niklaus opposite Elijah,

"We stick together as one. Always and forever." Rebekah said, tears threatening to leave her eyes. The four stood, holding hands as they made that sibling pact,

"Always and forever." Elisa mimicked,

******..~*Present Time*~..**

"Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena questioned a little harshly,

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." Rebekah said as if she was ashamed. She dropped her head a little, again, avoiding eye contact,

"But you still love him?" Elena sighed,

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Okay, Rebekah was not happy, "You've heard the story, it's time to go." And when Elena wouldn't leave, "I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along!"

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikæl." Elena shrugged,

"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid!" Rebekah retorted,

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead." Elena admitted, the two girls getting in each other's faces again, "He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine."

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart... And I get my temper from my father." Rebekah whispered in a harsh and scary tone, "Now leave!" She demanded. Elena motioned for me too follow but I shook my head. Elena rolled her eyes at me and stormed out the door.

Rebekah looked at me intimidatingly and I immediately felt nervous,

"Why are you still here?" Rebekah asked, her voice dropped and she was surprisingly calm, "I thought you would follow your best friend Elena."

"Elena's my friend, not my best friend... and Elena asked all the questions...now its my turn." Rebekah scoffed with a little laugh and turned her head to the side,

"There's nothing left to say." Rebekah spat,

"Yes there is...why does this symbol show up underneath Elisa's name..." I asked rhetorically and pulled out the picture. Then I placed the picture on the table and frowned folding my arms, "And I want to know why the heck I have powers! I threw you across the room and blew Elena back... Humans can't do that!" I shouted slightly. My emotions were getting the best of me again. Papers started flying about, so did furniture and other small items. A wind started to blow as if we were in a storm. Tears ran down my face and Rebekah came over, struggling, and gripped me by my shoulders,

"Calm down Morgan, you're going to start a flipping tornado...breath." I did that. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. The stuff started to fall and the wind started to slow... after a few seconds Rebekah looked at me dead in the eye, "I will tell you about Elisa..." She confirmed and a greatful smile played on my lips, "But...like I promised, I did my research." She handed me a glass of the wine, which I wasn't going to drink, and we sat on the couch. Wait...research? She actually did it...

"Morganna...Welsh originated name...were you aware that your mother's side was of welsh origin?" Rebekah asked me, taking a sip of the wine she had in her hand. My eyebrows creased and I nodded straight away, "Supposed to be spelt Morgana, yet your mother changed it."

"Rebekah where is this go-" "Shhhh" She interrupted me. I held my hands up in defense,

"It would be nice for you to know that your father's roots were-" "American…that's not hard Rebekah."

"Stop interrupting me…and no, its not American."

"What?" I whispered with a gulp, the words getting stuck in my throat,

"Your father originates from Belgium, making you part Belgian." No...that's not true,

"That's impossible Rebekah…the fact that I don't even look Belgian, from what I can remember he didn't even sound Belgian...where did you get your information from, Rebekah?"

"What was his name?" Rebekah asked with a smirk, completely ignoring what I asked her. I was about to explode and say 'what the heck does this have to do with me not being human!' but as if Rebekah read my mind, she repeated, "What was his name?" But a little more stern,

"Lewis Holland."

"Wrong."

"What?" I shook my head, Rebekah's lying,

"Your fathers name was Louis van Hermans." I instantly thought of Elisa van Hermans, from the cave, and my eyes went wide. I shook my head and got up too leave,

"Rebekah, I don't get what game you're playing but-" Rebekah pulled me back down, "I'm not playing a game. Why would I? You're the only person that I consider my friend in this town…" I was taken a back a bit by this...we were friends? She wasn't a bad person in my eyes, she just did bad things, "Now, I haven't heard that last name, van Hermans, for at least 300 years. 300 years ago I moved to New Orleans with Nik and Elijah, I ripped off the head of a man who tried to challenge me with powers that could control the elements. I never thought about it because I thought he was just another witch."

"What if he was?" I challenged

"Witches aren't immortal….this guy came back and tried to kill me 100 years later." Morgan's mouth formed an O shape and she dropped her head a little,

"Klaus snapped my neck and I didn't die." I said in realisation,

"And…I had a friend, my best friend, when I was human. Her name was Elisa van Hermans."

"Elisa..." I whispered,

"On her 17th birthday, her parents kicked her out from their house in Belgium after she had a child out of wedlock, and in order to save that child, she used powers that she didn't even know she had herself. They were scared. Elisa spent a few months travelling, and ended up in the new world. Our mother sensed something different in her, so she took her in and helped her control her powers. Elisa was our family, we all, including Mikæl, loved her to pieces." Rebekah's eyes filled with sadness, as if she seriously missed her friend,

"Elisa was beautiful too, she looked a lot like you now that I think about it. Her eyes were yellow, yours are blue, and her hair was lighter. Her skin was also more tan...except for a few odd bits, you could have probably passed as twins..." My breath kind of hitched, "Her hair was lighter, only by a shade, and her eyes were yellow, she was also a little more tanned,"

"Yellow eyes?" I asked rhetorically with a little laugh, but Rebekah nodded seriously. I cleared my throat and looked at Rebekah so she knew that I was listening, "Why isn't she a vampire now?"

"Her kind were already immortal from the age of 18, and their powers start coming in from the age of 17. I was 16 when Elisa became fully…developed, at the age of 18. Our parents turned us into vampires about a year later, unknowing that Elisa was already immortal. She turned like the rest of us, and she was fine…for about 10 minutes. Her old powers mixing with her new powers overwhelmed her. Her heightened emotions overpowered everything. The species she was, much like werewolves, would often let their emotions get the best of them, thus things happened. Elisa couldn't do anything without tripping an alarm."

"Okay…what happened?" I persisted, but I immediately regretted it when I saw Rebekah's face,

"After about 100 years of this, it was getting incredible risky for us to even leave the house because it was getting worse… Niklaus and one of my other brothers set out to find a which powerful enough to stop the pain…a Bennett witch to be precise..." Bonnie's ancestor?, "The spell would stop the pain yes, but she would be induced in some coma, making her dormant as if she was sleeping. The whole point was to let the vampire powers and her species powers mix…making a hybrid."

"So technically, Elisa's the original hybrid?" I asked and Rebekah nodded,

"But no one really knows she's a hybrid, because the race of her species was just down her family line,"

"We should call her the Unknown Hybrid." I joked and Rebekah gave a small smile,

"The witch told Nik to leave her for 100 years, which is exactly what we did…during this time, we waited, caused trouble, lived life…then the day that we could awake her came." Rebekah said, but I knew that she wasn't finished, "By feeding her human blood, she awoke…and she was perfectly fine…her powers were settled and she was a hybrid. She quickly adapted to the 1200's era and for 600 years, she was the only one to never get daggered…only because Klaus couldn't dagger her."

"So where is she now?" I asked, and Rebekah held up a finger as if too say 'we will get there in a minute',

"So…after the 600 years, our family were currently residing in New Orleans. Elisa wanted to leave so she could see and explore the world…but Nik wouldn't allow it…instead he got help from a witch, once again, who stopped her heart like before and now she's led in a coffin.." A tear slid down Rebekah's cheek, which she quickly brushed off,

"Can I asked one more question, Rebekah?" Rebekah nodded,

"What was she?"

"An Elemental."

"Elemental?" I confirmed. Rebekah nodded once more then stood up to get another drink. handing me her phone at the same time. It explained that an elemental is a mythic being in the alchemical works of Paracelus in the 16th century, and there were four elemental categories: gnomes, undines, sylphs, and salamanders. Basically Earth, Air, Fire and Water.

"I thought I told you to leave. Twice." Oh no, not getting involved in Elena/Rebekah drama,

"You know what.." I fake yawned, "I am so tired, I'll speak to you both in the morning. I mouthed to Rebekah 'text me' while handing her her phone back, then smiled at Elena. I walked out of the front door and over to my car. My head started spinning, then I realised how tired I actually was. I had learned so much in one day and honestly it was tiring... Through that entire 'get to know Elisa' speech, Rebekah and I both knew that I was Elisa's descendent...the fact that we have the same powers and my father's last name was the same...it couldn't be a coincidence.

I drove home quickly an ran through the front door. My mother was asleep on the couch, surprisingly without any liquor, and I ran up too my room. I changed into my pj's and flopped onto the bed... It was about 8pm and I was so tired. I didn't really know what to say.

I was pretty sure that I was an Elemental,

And now I'm immortal.

Brilliant.

**[So I was seriously going to make Morgan a succubus, but there's so many of them out in TVD Fanfiction world...I hope an Elemental is something different. Just seriously wikipedia Elemental to get a bit of an idea, but I kind of want to make it my own creature so it will be different in many ways; also, I'd picture Elisa to be Alexis Bledel, with yellow eyes and more tanned skin]**


	7. Homecoming

**[Again, I was unsure of the time period between Ordinary People ****and ****Homecoming****, and according to the timeline on TVD Wiki, it was 2 days later. So that's what it is] Maybe possibly leave a review? I want to know what you guys think :)**

* * *

**Dear father by Sum 41 (Sort of to do with the chapter)**

* * *

**Homecoming**

Apparently, Damon and Elena and Stefan had all plotted to get Klaus back to Mystic Falls (with Rebekah's help) by daggering Mikæl, who I had yet to meet. Rebekah had invited me over to help me control and find my powers. It was annoying because I was a being that I never knew existed, I hadn't shown any signs before and I couldn't exactly ask anyone about it...which is what I exactly told Rebekah;

"Yeah, its not like I can go up to my mom and say, 'hey mom, was dad an Elemental? Oh, and did you know that I'm one too?" I told Rebekah. She laughed at me, in an agreeing way. Apparently we had to wait for Mikæl to wake up first. Rebekah started to paint her toenails too pass time, and I read my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from my bag

I knew immediately that Mikæl had started to wake up when Rebekah's head shot up, and then his body started to twitch. Rebekah moved herself on her chair, and waited patiently, while I put my book down to the side of me and crossed my legs. Mikæl sat up and started coughing,

"Finally. Took you long enough." Rebekah said harshly,

"Rebekah-" "Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it. Nothing you say matters to me." Again, harsh, I kept myself quiet, but I knew that Mikæl was aware that I was there.

"I see." Mikæl admitted in defeat and stood up. He then turned his head towards me and sighed, "You look somewhat like Elisa, yet you are not Elisa..." He frowned and I nodded, lifting a hand up,

"Guilty. I'm Morgan, Morgan...Morgan van Hermans." I said with a deep breath. Rebekah turned her head towards me, her eyes wide and confused. Mikæl had the same look as his daughter...but didn't say anything. He looked around a little, "Where is my dagger?"

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me."

"You were never what I was after." Mikæl admitted. I really didn't want to be here at this moment, but I knew that Rebekah would drag me back in anyway.

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." Rebekah told him, still with the cold look on her face,

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!" Mikæl told her...another thing I didn't know. Rebekah stood up and walking around the table and over to him. She looked him dead in the eye,

"I know what he did, and he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires!" Rebekah's eyes filled with tears and she paused for a moment, "You destroyed our family. Not him."

"Rebekah..." Mikæl started, but Rebekah walked out of the room. I waited a moment and started to follow. But just as I walked past Mikæl I stopped...and I was probably going to regret this after but-

"Rebekah's right. I heard the story, of your family...honestly how could you do that too them?" I asked rhetorically, "Sometimes, I think of Rebekah and Niklaus-" Mikæl's eyes fell, but hardened, in shame, "- and I actually feel sorry for them...because they had you and your wife as parents." My voice went harsh and I forced myself out of the room. Somehow, I knew that Rebekah would be outside,

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to her on the steps that led outside to the grass behind the Salvatore property. Rebekah sent me a nod, then looked at me as if too say thank you. I knew immediately that she had heard what I had said. Rebekah grabbed my arm and pulled me further out into the grass behind the house. She brushed off any tears that were on her face and started to talk, walking behind me,

"Okay, so...Elementals bend the four elements; earth, air, fire and water. I've seen you freeze something, and me and Elena both saw you blow us back...so try something." Rebekah ordered, stopping and folding her arms, as I stayed where I was in front of her. I gave her a look as if to say 'Are you serious?' and she nodded. Rolling me eyes, I took a deep breath...then I immediately gave up,

"Rebekah, this is stupid, I can't do this at all..."

"Yes you can-" "No I can't! How do we even know I have powers, it might just be side affects from hanging around too many vampires." I interrupted her. Rebekah sighed and walked up to me,

"Okay, we are going to try something...Just simply click your fingers." Rebekah said, using hand gestures,

"Seriously?" I asked. Rebekah nodded and I lifted up my hand. *Click*..nothing..Rebekah urged for me to try again, *Click* *Click* *Click*. Still nothing. Rebekah rolled her eyes in defeat and I dropped my arms,

"Okay, try pushing me." I nudged her lightly and Rebekah let out a laugh, "Seriously? That's all you've got. Use your emotions, Morgan! Elemental's rely on emotions, no emotions equals one seriously ..." She paused, as if trying to find the right word, "bad Elemental."

"Rebekah I can't do this, what do you mean bad?"

"Elemental's have somewhat like a switch, they can turn it off much like vampires, but it makes them horrible. Their main goal is destruction."

"Okay that just made me feel worse. I can't-"

"STOP SAYING CAN'T!" Rebekah shouted and I flinched a little. If I wasn't so stubborn, I would have just nodded and dropped my head,

"I CAN'T DO THIS, OKAY REBEKAH!" I bellowed, a bit too loudly, back. But then suddenly, the wind around started to blow and it blew my hair back. As if I wasn't controlling myself, I lifted my hand, pulled it back then pushed, in the air, forward. Rebekah went flying back. I immediately regretted it and my hands immediately went over my mouth. The wind slowed and I ran, somehow faster then normal, over to Rebekah who was slightly groaning in pain, "I am so sorry, Rebekah." I immediately said, but instead of being all cross, she let out a little laugh. She gracefully stood up, brushed off whatever dirt or grass she could possibly have on her and a little smirk crept up on her face,

"Well done Morgan." She said, before her face went complete serious and she folded her arms, "Now, Do it again."

**..~-0-0-~..**

"Elena picked this one out, what do you think?" Rebekah asked, stepping out in this red dress. It was presentable, not too short but not too long. It was sleeveless and layered a little from the waist down,

"It looks good," I nodded then Rebekah smiled.

"Are you going?" She asked and I shook my head. Rebekah then had a mischievous look on her face and I quickly shook my head again,

"No-nope! Absolutely not!" Rebekah rolled her eyes and started to scan through the dresses she had. There were like, tons of them, but she had six out that I presume she was picking from. She lifted up a dark blue, low cut, somewhat shiny dress that was short and pretty tight...

"Here you go!" Rebekah said, practically throwing the dress at me. I rolled my eyes for like the billionth time that day, then scanned the dress. It was a little revealing and I honestly did not want to wear. However, I knew that I would lose the battle against Rebekah so I stood up and flung the dress over my shoulder (still holding on though),

"I'll go and get changed." I said as I headed for the door of Stefan's room. I met Elena there, and she beamed at me. The best thing about having basically no friends, was being able to read people, and I could read that the smile was completely fake. I gave a small one back though, and Elena moved out the way for me to walk past. I frowned a little, but went to get changed regardless.

I had a really bad feeling.

I quickly shook the feeling off though, not wanting it to affect my powers and found a room. I didn't care whos room it was. It was spacious, a few paintings here a there...it looked as if no one had put any effort into it, as if it was a spare room. A bathroom connected onto it and it all looked really expensive. I made my way to the bathroom and stripped down. I really didn't like seeing my own body...too many bad memories. I quickly slipped on the dress and stared in the mirror. Not something I would usually wear that's for certain. I grabbed the clothes I had changed out of and opened the door to leave the room, to come face to face with;

"Damon." I said,

"Morgan, and you are in my room because...?" He asked. He seemed quite pleased with himself,

"I was changing." I stated bluntly and pushed past him. He stumbled a bit, and I quickly figured out that super strength or whatever was probably part of the deal when being part of my family. I walked back the way I came, up to Stefan's room and gasped. Really loudly.

"Morgan, I can explain-" Elena started but I held my hand up,

"Seriously? You daggered Rebekah? She was dead set on helping you and you did this?" I practically shouted, but I was beyond annoyed. Elena started to talk, but I just interrupted her, "Elena! She did exactly what you asked and she was wanted Niklaus dead as much as you did for gods sake Elena!"

Deja vu, the wind started to pick up. Elena stood up to try and comfort me but I pushed her away. The self control lessons that Rebekah had taught me actually helped and I somehow managed to get to my car in 5 seconds flat with my bag in my hand...okay, maybe I also had speed... I then realised I was still wearing the dress for the homecoming dance...I had to go, I knew I had to go. So I got in my car, turned the key and started to drive home. For some reason, all I was thinking is that I had no idea how to do make up...

**..~-0-0-~..**

After a few hours of showering, curling my hair, getting ready (with a very enthusiastic mother who was happy that her daughter was going to a school dance; I'm not complaining, she did my makeup!) I was ready. I actually looked surprisingly different, even with the smallest amount of makeup. I could actually walk in heels, so black stilettos (not my choice) it was. I had a leather jacked over the blue dress and an over shoulder bag which I put under the jacket so nobody could steal it (Never trust teenagers).

Caroline sent me a text saying the homecoming had been moved to Tyler's house. I sighed a little because I had just pulled up at the school but whatever. Tyler's house was like, wow, but with this party it was an even bigger wow!

What used to be the big empty halls was crowded with teenager, stands of food and drinks (even a couple of kegs) were scattered about. I could hear a band that was playing outside, as if this had been planned all along. I can't lie, I let out a little giggle when I saw the look on Caroline's face,

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" She asked rhetorically, I walked up to the two girls and muttered a quick 'Hey'. Bonnie smiled at me but Caroline was too focused on how this was so much better than hers, "What? Is that a band outside?" She asked another question,

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie then pointed out. I have seen most of the kids in our school (Mystic Falls is a SMALL place) and not even half of these go to it,

"This is weird! Where is Tyler?" Caroline asked, pushing through people. Bonnie moved her head around, confused, and followed Caroline slowly. Completely ditching me.

Great.

I managed to manoeuvre through the crowd, barely, and picked up a few drinks along the way (mainly stealing them from drunk teenage boys). I somehow made it outside where the band was playing...wow. This was more like a party then homecoming. I couldn't help but think that this wasn't Tyler's doing-

"Hello love!" A happy, smarmy voice said from the right of me. My head clicked to the side at recognition of the voice,

"Klaus."

"How's my little Elemental doing?" Klaus asked, but it was clearly rhetorical as he was way to proud of himself. My eyes furrowed,

"You know?"

"Of course I do, I bet Rebekah even told you a little story of a girl named Eliza. Am I correct?" He asked. By the look on my face, he knew that I knew. A smirk crept up on his face and he scoffed, but in a 'I knew it' way, "Speaking of my little sister, do you have any idea where she is? You have, apparently, become quite the besties!" Klaus was taunting me for information. I was glad that he couldn't compel me so I could lie through my teeth. Yes, I was mad that Elena daggered Rebekah, but I also see where she was coming from. She was never fully going to be on our side; her loyalty to her brother stands before anything else,

"I have no idea...maybe she ran while she could to get away from you." I spat, also smirking. Klaus' face turned serious and he grabbed me, he hands clutched around my neck,

"Rebekah would never leave so if you're hiding something, I'll kill you right here!" Everyone around us didn't seem to be fazed by this little stunt, as if Klaus had compelled them. His threat affected me for about one millisecond before I smiled fakely,

"Yeah, then I'll come back to life and taunt you over and over again. But no, I have no idea where Rebekah is..." I managed to say before Klaus let go of me. It wasn't a whole lie, I had no idea where they put the body,

"Well there's Stefan...must be going now." Then he disappeared.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I swear I had spent like 1 hour just walking in circles, I never stopped. I grabbed a drink every five minutes but I wasn't getting badly drunk. I guess Elemental's have a higher tolerance. I saw Elena stood watching something, I couldn't quite see. I walked over to her, and when I was like a second away Klaus showed up,

"Where's your date?" Klaus asked Elena, smirking a little,

"Getting me a drink." Elena replied, a little cold. Klaus held his drink out, offering it to her and Elena seriously did not want to take it,

"Morgan, feel free to join us." Klaus said, still facing Elena. I debated it for a moment, and started to walk up to them. But I couldn't be bothered talking them so I walked straight past them. Again, I made it back in the house, just in time to see Damon throw Tyler into a room. I followed them into the room and just as Damon was about to stab Tyler with something, I split them apart throwing Damon back. Bonnie also entered at the same time and gave them both headaches. After giving Bonnie a little high five, we turned back to them,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't suppose to witchy migraine me!..." Damon's eyes flicked to me, "And how on earth did you do that?" He asked. But before I could answer, Bonnie stepped forward,

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" She spat back,

"He tried to bite me!" Damon said and knelt down to pick up a ... dagger?

"What is that?" I asked quietly,

"Nothing." Damon dismissed,

"Oh my god is that the-" "Shh-" Damon interrupted her and mouthed, "-They`re everywhere!" Oh my, it was the white oak stake. I remember Rebekah telling me something about it, even though I wasn't really listening,

"Why do you have it?" I whispered, like shouting whispered,

"Because I'm the only one who can get inside the house!" Damon shouted back to me. My eyes widened slightly, looks like they left this bit from me,

"Mikæl?" I mouthed and Damon nodded. I followed him out of the room and listened to him tell me what to do. Damon told me to use the creepy powers I had to blow Klaus back. We made it to a little foyer where Klaus, Mikæl, Elena and one of Klaus' sired Hybrids stood. I got there just in time;

To see Mikæl stab Elena.

"Elena!" I shouted in fear and Everyone's head turned towards me. I started to run towards her but halted. My part in this has to be precise. Mikæl started to laugh and Klaus was obviously upset, not by Elena's death, but probably with the fact that his father was stood, right before him. I saw Damon come up behind Klaus and dagger him, throwing him to the group. I started to just hold Klaus down, with the wind, when suddenly Elena stood back up, smirking,

"Katherine." Mikæl whispered.

"Ba-boom" Katherine said, setting off two wolfsbane grenades and throwing them at the hybrids. I didn't have chance to see her leave, instead, my arm was twisted and broken into, maybe, a billion pieces. I fell to the ground in pain but watched as Stefan threw Damon of off Klaus (as he was about to dagger him) and held him down,

"What are you doing?" Damon whispered to Stefan, who had a look of 'Sorry' on his face. Klaus then stood up, sped over to Mikæl making him fall and...

Daggering him.

Really?

That's it?

Mikæl's dead. After everything we ended up losing. Why am I surprised?

I ran to the doorway, my shattered arm being clutched by my hand and watched as Klaus stood up, completely unaffected as Mikæl burned,

I turned around and saw that Klaus was stood behind me,

"What the hell did you do?" Damon spat at Stefan,

"He earned his freedom." Klaus stated bluntly. Stefan's eyes widened slightly. Klaus looked at Stefan in the eyes and compelled him, "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." With that, Stefan seemed like an entire building had just been lifted off his shoulders. I felt happy for Stefan, but majorley pissed that he messed everything up. Klaus' head shot up and looked straight at me, a cold look clouding over his face. My right arm was too shattered to do anything, so I tried with my left arm. I saw that Damon had already sped off and I looked up. I threw Klaus with a gush of wind, but I couldn't keep it up and I felt weak.

So I ran.

My right arm writhed in pain every time I went to move it. I felt like my entire body had been drained and I didn't know what to I ran, my vision started to blur and I realised that my body was shutting down. Like actually shutting down. I wasn't running at the speed I should be and My arms started to feel numb. I was shutting down.

Then I was gone.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I woke up in the back of a moving vehicle. My head wasn't hurting as much and my body was stable, my arm still hurt like a bitch though,

"Good morning Morgan..." A voice said, even though it was clearly dark out. I recognised that voice as Elena's, but it only took me a few minutes to realise it wasn't Elena,

"Katherine..." "Ding ding ding...we have a winner. I can't say I'm not glad to finally meet you." Katherine said. My eyebrows creased together,

"How did you know-" "About you? Well I always keep tabs on Klaus and where he's at, who he's with. He seemed to want to keep on eye on you so I just had to figure out why...anyway, get in the front." She said, I realised that we were the only ones in the car and that she wasn't driving slow. I sat up and my arm was still painful, I let out a little squeal and using my left arm I managed to get into the front seat, with a few painful, well pains, around my shattered arm,

"Here." Katherine said, biting her wrist and holding it over, "It'll heal you quicker...and you need something to eat." I took her wrist and took some of the blood. It tasted insanely grossed but I coped and my arm started healing instantly. My headache started to go and I suddenly felt better,

"Thanks...what do you mean something to eat, the last time I ate was..." I tried to think of the last time I ate, but nothing came to mind,

"Exactly...I think your bestie Rebekah Mikælson forgot to tell you that Elementals have to eat more natural food, like fresh fruit for instance-" "Why?" I interrupted and Katherine turned her head towards me a little smirk on her face,

"Impatient I see...because Elementals are natural...they survive off natural thing. But, you can get away by eating normal food and function pretty normally. Which leads me to believe that you haven't eaten a thing in a while."

I really didn't know when I had last eaten actually, but I nodded and Katherine seemed satisfied. I didn't know what car we were in, where we were and what I was doing, but you know. I put my feet up on the dashboard, completely forgetting about my seatbelt and let my eyes wonder around,

"Where are we?" I finally asked,

"Just outside of Lansing, Michigan-" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open,

"Michigan? We crossed two states in the space of a few hours?" Katherine laughed with a little scoff. She leant her left arm on the door (also leaning on the window) as if she was holding her head up and brushed a hand threw her hair,

"You've been out for two days, Morgan..." Two effen days? Doesn't give her the right to move us two states!

"Still-!" "Now, you have two options. The first one, I could take you home, back to Mystic Falls where you can watch as everyone bows down to Elena and acts like everything's in a TV Show or whatever-" I let out a little laugh, "-or, The second one, take a little road trip with me."

"A road trip?"

"Yeah, why not? Live a little...don't worry I'll get you back to Mystic Falls. We can go anywhere, any city, any country, any continent..."

I contemplated both options. But Katherine was right, I had realised, while being there, that everyone would bow down to miss Elena Gilbert, do anything to save her. I also knew that Katherine was dangerous and she could kill me at any moment, or be leading me into a trap. I dropped my head, and thought a little. I couldn't go on this road trip! It wasn't me, I had to go home, carry on practising my powers, act like the good little girl in front of my mom and pretend that nothing bad ever happened. I had to go home.

I took a deep breath, lifted my head, and looked straight ahead at my feet which were still on the dashboard. My boots were starting to rub against my skin and I felt uncomfortable.

"Where to first?"


	8. A Month Away From Home

**From the Ashes by Martina McBride.**

* * *

**A Month Away from Home**

My first week with Katherine was the most fun I've had in a long time. She told me a bit about her past and I told her a bit about mine. We ended up staying in Lansing for about 24hours before we moved on...it was like that constantly. In the space of One month I had visited 20 different states and a billion cities.

Within the first 48hours of being gone Elena, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler and Damon, even my Mom for crying out loud, constantly rang me and text me, asking me where I was and if I was missing. I set one message back to Caroline which said,

**I'm fine, with Katherine. Call you soon. - Morgan.**

That was it. I then got another billion text messages from Elena, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler and Damon (not my mom this time, I presume Caroline compelled her or something) Asking why I was with Katherine. After a couple of hours this stopped and Stefan sent me a message saying,

**I was with Katherine before you woke up and told them all that you were fine. You're welcome - Stefan.**

And that was that. I still got a billion calls and texts constantly asking me if I was alive. My phone constantly went off, and Katherine got pissed. So she threw the phone out of the car window when we were going at 100mph in some car she had stolen. I would have been angry if it was any other time, but I couldn't help it and I let out a full laugh.

During the 24 hours in Michigan, we bought a lot of stuff (mainly for me as I had nothing), changed, went out and partied, constantly. I presume that it was my Elementalness that helped me stay awake, apparently it was a perk to being one, and prevented me from getting hungover (well, too hungover). I basically had an alcohol problem. I also helped Katherine score a few meals in the form of 20 year old, horny, drunk men. We constantly moved, never stopping. We had a good laugh (actually, a lot of good laughs) and Katherine didn't once snap my neck. I don't know how many cities we visited in Michigan, but before I knew it, we were back on the road again.

It was basically on repeat. Next was Indiana. It was a little longer there though. 62 hours, about 3 days. Change, Party, Eat, then drive. I would sleep when we were driving and it seemed like Katherine never slept, but we actually booked a really expensive hotel (courtesy of Katherine's compulsion) and stayed there. It was a double bed, because 'apparently' they were fully booked of twin rooms (Don't get any ideas, we just shared the bed) and we were out in practically seconds. We slept for like 12 hours, spent 10 hours out and about, then moved to the next city. Again, we spent about 12 hours there, moved on.

We took a drive to the nearest airport (which was in Indianapolis) and flew, 5 hour flight, to Las Vegas. Oh my god, that was the bomb! I loved spending time there.

Then we went State by state, constantly repeating the same thing over and over again. Sometimes, actually quite a few times, Katherine would help me with my powers, helping me control them.

This was living life.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I was curious when Katherine said our next destination was a surprise. It annoyed me when we landed in Mystic Falls. It annoyed me when Katherine said we'd carry on in a few decades. She actually gave me a hug, and said that it was the most fun she had had in a long time. I agreed and she gave me her number on my new phone and told me to text her if anyone messed with me. I didn't realise, however that she had called a cab to take me and my stuff to my moms house. The last thing I heard from Katherine at that time was a text;

**Good look in It's-all-about-Elena-ville! ;) -Kat**

I laughed at her text and sent her a winky face back. I arrived back at my house and sighed when I looked at the boring, big house my mother owned. I realised that the sun was just coming up and I used my key to get in the house. I went straight up to my room, dumped my stuff and sat on my bed. I can't say I missed this place. There's a bigger world out there, and I had only seemed see small parts of it.

It was around 6am, October 20th...I didn't even realise how long I had been gone until I checked my new phone. I had everyone's number in the phone, but they didn't have mine. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes, not bothering to change and just went to sleep.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I woke up again at 12pm. I knew my mother would be up so I went downstairs and made a salad sandwich, taking the advice of eating 'fresh foods'. My mother had appeared to have gone out and I honestly think she didn't know I was back. This town was boring. I stayed in the clothes I was in, gave my hair a quick brush and walked outside my house, going to the one place where I knew someone would be:

The Gilbert House

The 5 second walk didn't trouble me at all, my stamina was brilliant. I didn't even knock, I just walked in. I'm guessing hanging around Katherine was bad for me after all. I did have respect, I just didn't seem to be using it. I didn't say anything, I just saw Bonnie and Elena sat on the table going through some papers, as if they hadn't heard the door open. I leaned on the archway and coughed to catch their attention,

"Surprise!" Was all I said, before Elena shot up and gave me a hug. I was pissed at her at first, but a month seemed to defuse the tension.

"Oh my god! Morgan! We thought you were dead! Your phone stopped working and- wow you have a brilliant tan!" She beamed and I let out a full smile, laughing a little,

"Yeah, the Salvatore Brothers still bowing down to miss Elena Gilbert?" I asked, somewhat rhetorically and followed Elena to her dining table. I could see Elena roll her eyes and I gave Bonnie a smile, who seemed reluctant, "Come on Bonnie! I'm still me! Just because I spent the best month of my life with some vampire doesn't make me a bad person!" Bonnie eventually sighed and stood up to give me a hug,

"Welcome back Morgan!" She said and I smiled at her,

"So what are all these?"

"We're looking for Bonnie's mom."

"Wow okay, what've I missed?"

"Long story short, Stefan stole Klaus' family, the ones in coffins, and Klaus wants them back. However one is locked and we have to try and get into it, so we're trying to find Bonnie's mom to help up."

"Ahhh..." I let out.

"It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid." Bonnie said depressingly,

"You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you." Elena tried to soothe things, but it looked like Bonnie felt pressured into doing this,

"The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me." Bonnie sighed, shrugging a little. I could tell she really didn't want to be in this, but whatever, "I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later." She compromised. Then, the door opened almost instantly,

"Sooner." Damon Salvatore said, furrowing his eyebrows at me, "Welcome back, Elemental."

"Does everyone know now?" I asked and the three nodded,

"Klaus filled us in..." Damon said, "Anyway, Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah." He told us, walking up to us and handed the papers to Bonnie. The three of us stood up and I leaned on the table using both my hands, "A little compulsion helps sped up the research process."

"This is her."

"Yep. Roadtrip. I call shotgun." Damon said with no emotion,

"Yea-No." Elena immediately said,

"Want me to hang out in the back with you?" Damon asked Elena suggestively,

"You're not coming, Damon." Elena finalised,

"Why? I'm the one who found her." What the heck is up with these two?

"Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience." Elena said coldly. They stared at each other for a bit and Bonnie looked hella awkward, so I had to say,

"What's going on with you two?"

"We kissed. Now it's weird." Damon replied as if it was nothing. Bonnie's eyes widened, but from what Katherine's been telling me, I'm not surprised, "Have a great trip." Damon said looking at Elena then walking out,

"Yeah, I'm not coming either, sorry guys but I just got home and Mystic Falls is nothing compared to the world so, I've got to find something to occupy my time, see ya!" I said following Damon out, "Damon wait!" I shouted, and he turned around after unlocking his car. I walked round to the passenger side and got in, not bothering to plug in my seatbelt,

"I need a ride..." "Where?" "Anywhere, I don't care. When you've seen nearly half of America's states, little towns become boring. Now lets go." Damon didn't protest, he just shrugged, sighed and got in the car, driving off. We ended up outside Mystic Grill where Damon got out and walked straight into it, leaving me alone. I got out and followed him in, where he was watching Alaric with some chick,

"When did that happen?" I asked, but didn't get an answer. Instead, when the girl left, Damon walked up to Alaric,

"Who's that?" Damon asked Alaric after checking her out, well that's probably why he didn't answer,

"My doctor." "She's a doctor?" "Mhm." Alaric confirmed,

"What's the damage?" Damon asked sitting down and calling over a bartender. Alaric then sat down and I pulled up a chair, straddling it,

"No damage." Ric shook his head,

"Come on, Ric, a fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart... damage." I said, speaking up. I really didn't care about speaking my mind,

"Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day." Alaric said looking at me, "Welcome back Morgan, heard about your little trip with Katherine the doppelgänger." I nodded, confirming what Alaric said,

"More then just a little trip Ric- " "Anyway, that comes from her ex, doesn't count." Damon said, continuing the conversation from before,

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You boys have fun, I'm going to go and order the entire bar and flirt my way to getting it free...Elementals have some sort of charm apparently, much like compulsion..." I said, nodding my head and standing up. I walked over to the bar, sat on one of the stools and did exactly what I said I was going to do.

I was going to drink.

**..~-0-0-~..**

After an hour of drinking shots and bottles, I wasn't even drunk... my tolerance was way high. Somewhat. Damon and Alaric had left ages ago, which made me realise that I have no ride. Oh well I could run. I went outside of the grill, then sped off towards The Boarding House, but Damon had some serious explaining to do, He ditched me! I opened the door and walked in and saw Stefan walking around like nobody's business. He seemed to be rushing but no rushing? Like he was rushing but being all cool about it,

"What's up with you?" I asked sarcastically,

"Morgan, how very wonderful that you're here." He said, his eyes still cold. Nothing had changed, you could tell. His posture was still confident and he wasn't showing emotions. I wondered for a moment what Stefan was like before he lost his humanity. I had an idea, the way he didn't want to bite Elena (or me for that matter)

"How very wonderful?" I asked and Stefan nodded. I picked up his cell and scrolled through his recent calls, Bonnie being the most noticeable,

"Why are you constantly calling Bonnie? New girlfriend?" I taunted, but Stefan seemed to be unfazed,

"Nope, she found her mother, Abby Bennett...or should I say Wilson... and didn't tell me even though we had a deal, so I'm going." I shook my head and sighed a little,

"No you can't, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom is over 15 years you can't go out and wreck this for her!" I tried to persuade him, but the emotionless Stefan had none of it,

"Tell someone who cares..." He said and starting to walk out the door, snatching his phone with him. I couldn't let him do this. So like the nice person I was I followed him. He seemed to be going by vehicle and before he could drive off, I super speeded into the car, "So you're coming now?" He asked rhetorically, but I shook my head,

"No, I'm going home, have fun."

So that's exactly what I did.

**..~-0-0-~..**

My mom gave me a huge hug when she saw me, I'm guessing she was putting it on because someone else was sat with us, the mayor?**  
**

"Morgan! I am so happy that you're back, how was your trip to visit your Grandma Milly?" My grandma? She passed way before my dad did... My mother's eyes told me to go along with it...honestly I wanted to ask what she was on about but for her sake-

"Oh yes, she is doing brilliantly, her yoga teacher told me she should be here for a long time...Hello Mayor Lockwood." I said politely and my mother seemed satified with my politeness. Mayor Lockwood gave me a hug and smiled at me...what is it with towns and forced smiles. I didn't stick around for a chat though. I went up to my room and stared around. I took the time to unpack my items (which took longer then I thought) and I was exhausted by the end of it. My eyes were closing... I can guess why, I hadn't slept in a week. So I changed into tracksuit bottoms and a tank top, brushed out my hair, washed my face then went to bed...

I quickly fell asleep, but not before having a VERY bad feeling...

**[Review?]**


	9. Bringing Out the Dead

**Next chapter! I am particulary pleased it this chapter and it took me two days to perfect it and get it right. Hope you like it and review for me :)**

**snakebite4 - Ahaha thanks for the review, and no it won't be long until Kol appears, in fact... And yea, Katherine took Morgan because she was a) bored and b) took pity on her (I know, not a very Katherine thing) but they both had a genuinely good time. I guess I can shed some light on her mother in this chapter, which gave me a very good idea for this bit. The gasping part it because it is very simaler to what Klaus says about his father...like I said not a Klaus/Morgan fic. but they're going to have a strong friendship! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (As you can see, I like Evanescence ahah)**

* * *

**Bringing Out the Dead**

I woke up a little later then normal due to some issues and just so happened to have a text from Damon Salvatore. I didn't read it straight away, instead I had a shower, changed, did my hair then read the text,

**There's someone I'd like you to meet, get over here. -D**

I didn't reply and walked downstairs, grabbing my bag of things and walking straight out the door. It seemed like it was becoming a daily thing when I would drive to the boarding house. My mind was starting to adjust being back in Mystic Falls and not around the world, so I couldn't act like a total bitch. I pulled up outside the house and I didn't have chance to pull the handbrake before Damon was in the car,

"Boo." He said unamused. I simply stared at him. I think Katherine might have brainwashed me."Let's go."

"It would be good if I knew where?"

**..~-0-0-~..**

We ended up in the middle of nowhere trudging through the grass. My boots were getting dirty. Ugh, starting to sound like a girly girl. Damon and Elena were having a conversation and I was trying to listen but I was getting distracted. Too many questions in such a small brain. Yeah, I insulted myself. They were bickering about Meredith Fell, saying she's a psycho serial killer. It wasn't Meredith.

"You're on speaker phone, dick." I heard Ric say, which made me laugh. You go Ric!

"So are you! I'm just sayin' first suspects usually the right one. Don't get so defensive." Damon replied. I don't think that Alaric and Elena knew I was here. Because it went silent immediately when Damon told them they were on speaker.

"Wait, Damon what do you mean we're on speaker phone?" Elena asked,

"Oh I'm just with our favourite Elemental..." Damon said, looking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes slightly,

"What's Morgan doing with you?" She asked, but Alaric interrupted, "Anyway back to our conversation, Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" He defended. It didn't seem like it was Meredith. But Damon was set on it being her,

"It's okay Ric, I'm siding with you. It wasn't Meredith." I said to her. I practically heard him and Elena smile through the phone.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." Damon said facing me. I scowled.

"It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic." Elena then said to Alaric.

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked them. I was suddenly stung by some nettles, but I didn't sequel. I don't like nettles, even as a supernatural. They make me cringe,

"Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car, Morgan's car."

"What?!" I screeched, hurting my own ears. Damon rose his eyebrows and looked at me like 'Really?', I shrugged my shoulders, "What? I didn't know. Besides... maybe it's Klaus. It has to be right? He's screwing with us."

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything." I did not expect Elena to say that. I know she told me he threatened to drive her off Wickery Bridge (dick move!) but I don't think he did it. He wants Elena back, I can tell.

"Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later." Damon told them. We came face to face with a man. He stood tall, his posture straight and his head held high. One hand rested at his side and another was in his pocket, a small smirk on his face. I didn't hear Damon hang up the phone and I started to furrow my eyebrows a little. He wore a suit, and I could immediately guess he wasn't from this time period. His gaze flicked to me but Damon started talking,

"Elijah. My favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice." Elijah...that's his name then. He motioned towards me and frowned a little. Not in a bad way, more of a 'I don't know you', "That's Morgan, a distant relative of your bestie Elisa..." Elijah looked genuinely shocked, but pulled something out of his jacket,

"You left something, in my jacket pocket." He eventually said,

"Oh, yeah. 'Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO'" "Damon." Elijah finished for Damon, I had no idea what to say honestly. I was a bit stuck,

"Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?" From what Damon has told me in the past, Elijah betrayed them, but from what Elena told me, she made a deal that she would die instead of her family members. I didn't know what to say to that,

"I'm here, let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question. A-" "Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" I quickly said, interrupting Damon's theatrics. Both of their heads flicked towards me and I shrugged slowly.

**..~-0-0-~..**

So, instead of talking about the death of Klaus, we ended up scheduling a somewhat fake meeting to propose a truce. Well, on our part it was fake, not on Elijah's part. We needed to delay time till Bonnie and her mom get the coffin open. I ended up having to go home and change into a somewhat fancy outfit that I could get away with, and after scrounging threw my closet, I found a decent red, just above the knee, lace dress, but it wasn't see through. I then put on my (only) pair of black 6" strappy heals and I can honestly say I never dressed up. Ever. I sat downstairs waiting for Damon to convince Stefan to come along and for them both to pick me up. Both me and Damon knew Stefan would come to... his main goal was to kill Klaus, why wouldn't he come along to the distraction party?

Elena called me and told me that Caroline's father was killed with vampire blood in his system and that he's going to let himself die. I immediately felt bad for her, but the though washed away when I heard the key turning in the door.

I had hoped to avoid my mother, but non the less she came skipping through the door. I frowned slightly and picked up the remote that was resting beside me and turned the tv on. My mother sat down next to me and handed me something. As much as I didn't like my mother, she had always known that my favorite chocolate bar was a daim bar. I loved them to pieces. I muttered a quick thank you and proceeded to eat it. There was a problem though. I frowned a little and looked at it,

"Mom..." She turned her head to me, "This doesn't taste right." My mothers eyes widened a little and brushed it off. I immediately caught on,

"Mom what is in this thing?" I asked her more sternly. She then turned and looked at me in the eye,

"If you were in danger you would tell me? Right?" I thought for a moment and nodded before thinking. Did she know what I was? What dad was? "Now, there is no easy way for me to tell you this, but there are things wrong with this town, that I hope you don't get involved in..." I knew then that she didn't know about me, but about Vampires... I pretended to act confused and furrowed my eyebrows a little. "Urgh, I'm going to come straight out with it... Vampires exist...and they're in this town!" she blurted out. Of course I already knew this, but for my mothers sake,

"Nope, you're insane!" I shouted. I looked out the window above the TV and saw Damon's car pull up. I grabbed my leather jacket and my bag, then started to walk towards the front door,

"Morgan, please-" The door opened and Damon walked into the house. I knew he heard the conversation and he frowned a little. I quickly devised a plan to get out of this,

"Hey Damon, just give me a second," I said. My mother pulled me over to the other side of the room,

"What are you doing with HIM?!" She asked, whispering slightly,

"We're meeting up with Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Matt to go out to for a few drinks-" "A few drinks with 3 vampires?!" She interrupted me and I fake-laughed, "Yeah okay, 'vampires' ooooooooO!" I mimed and walked around her. Damon played along with my lie,

"Come on, Caroline's a little mad because Elena cancelled on us...oh well, we can have...drinks... without her." I bit my lip to stop laughter from escaping it and my mothers stare hardened. I walked out of the house and saw Stefan in the car. He obviously heard too, and with my mother in sight Stefan waved and gave me a hug while whispering in my ear,

"You owe me." I gave him a thumbs up and got in the front seat of the car. Damon would have to suck it up. Damon then climbed into the back seat, but not before complaining,

"Morgan stole my seat!"

**..~-0-0-~..**

I awkwardly stepped through the door of the Mikælson household. I looked around slightly and ... wow... the interior was just as great and the exterior. It was all well decorated, a bit like a palace. Elijah and Klaus were obviously waiting for us and Elijah led us over to a table, neatly set out for five people around a circular table. Compelled waitresses were scattered around the room and I wasn't paying attention until my name was called,

"Damon. Stefan. Morgan... Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?" Klaus said and I was snapped out of my trance,

"I'm not a man." I quickly retorted,

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah told us, walking past us. I shrugged at the two boys to my right and followed Elijah down the stairs,

"Well I want to eat." I pulled out a chair that was on the right and sat down. One of the compelled waitresses walked over to me and poured me a glass of champagne, "Thank you!" I said with a smile, looking up to the blonde one. Her posture said I'm fine, but her eyes told me otherwise,

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out." Stefan said with his sarcastic smile, walking towards Klaus, Damon following. Klaus chuckled, dropping his head for a moments, then looking back at Stefan,

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Klaus said with a little smirk, taking a seat as one of the girls pulled a chair out for him.

"That's nice..." I said quietly. I doubt that would kill me too. Everyone ended up taking a seat, Damon on my right and Stefan on my left. The food came out and wine was poured. All but Stefan were eating,

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said, then Stefan started eating. I thought it would take a lot more then that to get him eating but I was wrong...

"That's the spirit." Klaus sarcastically beamed, "Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" He then taunted, obviously trying to get a rise out of Damon,

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Klaus smiled at Elijah. I could tell it was 'family first' with this lot,

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan said in a patronizing tone. His eyes flicked between the two bothers as Klaus scowled a little bit,

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Elijah's head dropped a little bit and he had a small smile on his face. This told me Elijah may know, but he wasn't happy about it,

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon told Stefan. Elena had told me Stefan killed his dad, and honestly its a bit screwed, but I understand why he did it? If that makes sense,

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." I said, sticking up for Stefan. This shocked Klaus and Elijah, and Stefan smirked at Damon in triumph. Damon frowned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him,

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

Then we continued eating. It was silent and no word was spoken. It was so... tense. I coughed once and everyone's head turned towards me like I was about to murder them, which made me throw my hands up in defence and I frowned. This was going to be a long evening. Then Elijah decides to bring up...

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" I chocked on the wine I was drinking and Klaus laughed,

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan retorded. This was getting even more awky momos by the minute. I cleared my throat as Klaus said,

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." He snickered. I found it quite awkward but hey! this entire town revolves around her. As much as she was my friend, I realised that little fact from Katherine. I thought she was Jealous at first but you know,

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan threatened menacingly, but Klaus just laughed at him silently.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." I suggested and Damon agreed, nodding along like a bobble head.

"You're probably right." Klaus eventually agreed after all his laughing. It was like he was getting off on the fact that both Damon and Stefan were in pain. As much as Stefan was trying to hide his feeling, I could tell that he was hurting on the inside. I don't think that was my Elemental powers, that was just my way of deducing people, by reading their emotions, "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Tatia? Now I'm intrigued,

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah said, avoiding eye contact. I could tell that this was a sensitive subject and I felt like Klaus was, honestly, trying to make Elijah upset,

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus countered. Elijah seemed to be giving up, and gave up more when Damon said,

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon then took a sip of his wine and his eyes flicked between Klaus and Elijah,

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." " I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus said immediately after Elijah explained his part. I could tell by the looks they were giving each other that-

"You both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked, not really believing what he was hearing,

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah explained without a pause. I felt bad for the two of them. I also felt proud of myself for not being involved in a love triangle of sorts,

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family" Klaus then continued,

"Family above all." Elijah said first and the two brother raised their glasses,

"Family above all." Klaus said as they clinked glasses. I saw Damon and Stefan exchange looks and I flicked my gaze between the two of them.

Well at least Elijah and Klaus had common sense.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I saw Damon play with his phone under the table. I didn't bother looking as it would give it away but Elijah piped up,

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" He ushered us along. 4 courses in.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon proposed,

"That and you leave me alone Klaus." I piped up and he shrugged in response,

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah piped up, and I smirked towards him. NO MORE KLAUS. NO MORE BOTHERING ME. Well, that sounded demonic... haha. Oh wellseis.

"Well, you lot are vampires who don't need to pee, whereas I am a Elemental who needs to pee, so if you excuse me..." I started and Klaus commanded one of his waitresses to take me to the restroom. She didn't say anything to me but 'here it is' when we got there. The restroom was huge A corner bath in the far right (actually it looked more like a jacuzzi), a shower next to me on the right, the toilet and sink were on the other side of the room, and around the place were containers, drawers and shelves full of toiletries and towels. Just wow. I didn't actually need to go to the toilet, I just wanted to get out of whatever they were doing. Damon had it under control and hopefully Bonnie would crack that coffin open in no time.

I stared in the mirror at my reflection. I didn't really recognise myself anymore. If anybody told me six months ago that I would be in Mystic Falls, living life as an Elemental I would have laughed in their face, but now...

I wasn't listening to the conversation like I could of, I figured my hearing was enchanced too, not a good thing by the way, my sense of smell was a little different, but not as bad as it could of of been... I think I'm what people call a 'late bloomer'. I pulled out my phone and proceeded to text Bonnie, only to figure I had no signal. I listened in on the conversation downstairs, and nearly fainted when I heard

"-ring me my coffin before I burn him alive." I'm guessing Klaus was saying 'bring', but I didn't know what they were doing. I rushed out the room to find the women gone. I didn't bother though and I ran downstairs.

"Klaus what the hell?!" I screamed. He scowled at me...I could have easily blown him away from Stefan, but honestly, I did not want to go up against Klaus. Elijah and Damon were no where to be seen and Klaus must have caught on,

"Damon and Elijah aren't here love, they've gone to get me my coffin back" He told me triumphantly.

Come on Bonnie!

"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan told him. Has he really given up?

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus taunted, pulling Stefan up away from the fire. I really didn't know what to say, I stood still on the top of the stairs that we had come through at the beginning of the night. I spun around and say Elijah and Damon walking towards us. I walked over to them and stood next to Elijah stood on my left, Damon stood a few steps forward, both eyeing Klaus, hardened expressions on their face. "Elijah... why haven't you left?"

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah said, lifting a cover off a plate a blonde women was carrying. Two daggers were lying on the plate and I could tell crap was going to hit the fan.

"What have you done?" Klaus demanded, but Elijah was having none of it,

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said. Then someone came round the corner and squared up to Klaus.

"Kol..." Klaus hesitated,"

Like the rest of the family, he was pretty good looking. He looked a lot like Elijah, but he was clearly unhappy, ""Long time, brother."

Klaus held his hands up in defence and backed up as another person came super speeding into the room, straight in front of Klaus, "Finn, don't!" he quickly said, but 'Finn' shoved a dagger off the tray through his hand, making Klaus scream out in pain. He tries to also run away with his super vampiry speed, but runs straight into Rebekah. He muttered a quick 'Rebekah' but she was having none of it ... and daggered him straight in the abdomen...ouch.

"This is for our mother." She muttered in his ear.. Klaus fell backwards and Kol held him back, all three originals looking menacing...but aren't we missing one?

"You're free to go. This is family business." Damon, Stefan and I all turned to leave, but Elijah grabbed my arm, not harshly though, "You might want to stay..." He told me. I shrugged to Stefan and Damon who then started walking to the door. As if on cue, a girl, looking no older then 18 walked in. Her hair was very long and was a lighter brown colour. Her yellow eyes would scare anyone who came across her (they were honestly bright yellow). I guessed this to be Elisa, from what Rebekah had told me and the way Elijah and told me to stick around.

"Elisa... please." Her expression never softened and she just stood there staring at him. Suddenly, Klaus' neck was snapped. How she did it I don't know, but the minute she had, her expression softened. The siblings looked around at each other, flicking their eyes about, but I couldn't tell their expressions. You'd think after a time apart they would smile, hug etc etc.

Then, all their heads snapped towards me. And it was honestly the creepiest thing...ever.

"Morgan..." Rebekah said, her voice falling a little. She stormed up to me...and slap me in the face,

"What the heck was that for?!" I screamed. It didn't really hurt that much,

"You helped get me daggered you bi-" "She didn't Rebekah." Said Elijah, her gaze flicked towards her brother,

"As if you would know-" "Damon filled him in." I said. She then sighed in defeat. I didn't expect her to apologise, and she didn't. Except she gave me a hug and smiled,

"And who's this?"

One of the two boys asked. It was the one who looked like Elijah, Kol? I got a better look at him, as he had his back to me earlier. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes and he looked like he was in his late teens, early 20's. He looked like a younger version of Elijah, quite surprising really. He was, honestly, very handsome, but the way he stood was different to the way Elijah stood. Kol stood with more arrogance and 'I'm better than you!'. As much sense as that made,

"A friend..." Rebekah replied, standing up next to me,

"Wow Rebekah, you compelled yourself a friend!" Kol replied, a little smirk on his face. I stood up straighter and put my arm around Rebekah,

"Well, last time I checked Elemental's couldn't be compelled-" That wiped the smirk off his face "-and I don't suppose you have many friends... Charcoal, was it?" I asked rhetorically. He wasn't happy and he was about to snap, then Elisa walked up to me,

"So...you're one of my decendents?" She asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. I nodded and she smiled, giving me a hug, "Its nice to meet you, with my race dying out, I thought the van Hermans line would cease to exist."

"Sorry? Dying out?"

"A story for another time...so you are?"

"Morgan Holland."

"Holland?"

"A story for another time." I quoted her, but it didn't affect Elisa one bit. She just smiled. Elijah got out some glasses and alcohol. I took a glass of it, as did everyone else and they scattered about the room. We all heard a groan as Klaus stood up and held his head, no one was happy with him, but I stayed out of the way. All the men stood near Klaus, who was leaning on a chair and us three girls stood a bit away,

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah said breaking the silence, she then threw a glass vase at a painting which made me flinch a bit. Elisa hooked her arm through mine and I stood still. Rebekah walked over to me and stood on my right,

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus tried to justify himself,

"Well you're right, none of us will be." Elijah retorted. He started to walk over to us, Kol following, then Finn said,

"You're staying behind." He also walked over to us. The seven of us stood in a line. I honestly wanted to detach myself and run away. Elisa may be my family but this the rest of them aren't,

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever." Okay I get the whole leaving Klaus alone but she doesn't have to kill Elena...I couldn't talk her out of this one though,

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus threatened but non of them seemed fased, they just didn't say anything. I manned up a bit and stood up straight, looking at him dead in the eye,

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Your own father. How will that make you feel Klaus?" I felt Elisa stiffen up on my arm, as if she wanted to protect me. Klaus wasn't happy with my comment, he glared at me and looked around all of his siblings. My head fell slightly but not so much that it was obvious. Klaus was getting more and more angry by the minute,

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." He tried to play off, bellowing and adding a little laugh on the end. Even I saw through that one.

"You will when we have that coffin." As awesome as Elijah is, he's not having that coffin. I refuse to let him have it, thats our Klaus killing machine. Even if Elijah said he was going to kill Klaus. He wouldn't They're siblings. Then we all heard the door open and turned around. There stood a women, with long blondish hair and wearing a dress that was obviously not this time period...at all. Rebekah started to tear up,

"Mother" She muttered and my heart sank... wow. There mother walked through a gap in between our line and stood facing Klaus. He let a few tears roll down his face and he dropped his head,

"Look at me!" She demanded, and Klaus slowly lifted his head, eventually doing so, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." Klaus sighed, giving up,

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." Klaus acted like an entire weight was lifted off his shoulders. She turned around and faced us all, her gaze lingering on me a bit, then she said the unthinkable, what no one would expect,

"I want us to be a family again."

**..~-0-0-~..**

Seeing as Damon was my lift home, I had no way of getting home, except maybe running but it was too cold for that. Esther had said it would be okay for me to stay at the mansion, but I was highly against it. I tried my best to worm my way out of it, but Esther and Elisa and Rebekah all convinced me to stay there overnight. I had had trouble sleeping last night, having continuous nightmares of voices telling me to run, me running, falling... then it went black. And I had no idea what to do.

Rebekah said she had to go out for a minute, and I knew it wasn't good. I was about to go after her, but Elijah beat me too it. Klaus showed, Finn and Kol and Elisa to their rooms, gave his mother one of the spare rooms (because face it, he wasn't expecting her to be there!) Elijah already knew his and that just left Rebekah. I followed them around the house, and Elisa was the only one who didn't slam the door in his face and instead gave him a curt nod. He showed me to a spare room that I could stay in. I walked into it, but before I could say thank you, he was gone.

I stayed in the room for about 2 minutes before I started to walk around the house. I quickly found my way to the sitting room where Esther, Finn and Kol were all sat. I sat down on a chair to the far left and pulled out my phone from my leather Jacket pocket. I pulled off my strappy heals and left them on the floor. Then I brought up my legs on the chair. I had a few texts from Damon asking if they had killed me yet, I laughed a little and replied, saying I would tell him later,

"Who's Damon Salvatore?" A voice asked from over my shoulder. I literally jumped out of my skin. I locked my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket, looking back up at the person,

"What the hell?!" I screamed at his face, and the person laughed,

"Sorry, darling."

"Leave her alone, Kol." Esther said, in a motherly way. I smiled triumphantly at him and he rolled his eyes,

"Yes charcoal, do what your mommy tells you too..." I patronized and Kol was not happy,

"I'm hungry-" he started and turned his head towards me, "-know anywhere where I could get a bite..." he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows,

"Kol no terrorising the locals, we want to live in piece with these people, not killing them all." Esther, once again, scolded her son. Kol tutted and waved his arm, dismissing her. He then stood up and walked into the kitchen, a few minutes later walking out with a bloodbag,

"I'm going to bed... can't wait to start living in this new era!" Kol smirked and vampire ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes and frowned a little. I realised then that Finn hadn't said a word, and it was getting increasingly awkward. I decided to follow suit and nodded to the two of them because speedy running thingy upstairs and straight into the room I was in. I noticed on the bed there was a plain white t-shirt and grey basketball shorts on the bed. There was a note on top that read

**So I thought you would need something to sleep in. I rooted threw Rebekah's stuff and these were the most not fancy clothes I could find...well I don't think they're fancy. Anyway, have a good nights sleep - Elisa**

I smiled a little at the gesture and changed into them. I left the dress out on the side so I had something to wear tomorrow. I pulled back the quilts and threw a few of the fancy pillows to the other side of the room. I climbed into the bed and realised how tired I actually was. I didn't want any more nightmares, but I knew somehow I would get them. My eyes forcefully closed themselves, and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
